You'll Never Cry Again
by MadyLuvsAnime
Summary: She needed something done, and he was a crybaby who seemed to have no backbone. But as time passes and more monsters die, Chara finds it harder to hold up her end of the deal. And what's with Frisk's addiction to hugging? Is Frisk even his name? She can't read him at all. Maybe he truly did lose his memories. Female Chara, Male Frisk, and they will be shipped. A lot.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is not game accurate, for I was not following along with the game while writing it. And it is now edited! Sorry that this was all in present tense before, I fixed it to the omniscient past tense narration. Terribly sorry for any inconvenience.

* * *

Where was he?

Why was he here?

Who was he before?

Who is he now?

* * *

Suddenly, the shadows subsided. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. The only thing he could remember was falling. He was falling for a long time. He should be dead, but he was breathing, and very much alive. It was a miracle to say the least.

He looked around him. Underneath him were very bright yellow flowers. They nearly shined like gold. The petals were soft to the touch and like a blanket. The vibrant saviors seemed to be soaking up the little light that rained in from above. The roots were firmly planted into the damp cave floor. All around him were purple teeth jutting out from either the floor or the ceiling. He had one goal in mind set immediately- he needed to get out- back up. He didn't know why, but he knew he felt... determined.

There was a single visible path, if you could even call it that. Even if it was a path, nothing past the entrance could be described as visible. Nevertheless, he needed to get out of here. This place was creeping him out. It was not like he could manage to get 'more' lost. With this in mind, he took a reluctant step, and like every explorer before him, walked down the path and into the unknown.

The path leads him to an area of complete darkness. The only thing in the room that wasn't pitch black was a flower. It looked like a taller version of the ones that saved him not too long ago. It was Impossible to watch his step as he neared the said flower. He went right next to it, and he can tell it was no ordinary flower- it may not even be a flower at all. This flower had a face, and could speak.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" he said in a cheerful voice. His face wore a cheerful expression.

A red mist floated out of the human. Suddenly, he found himself trapped in the darkness. The only thing that could be seen were white walls trapping him in.

"You seem new to the underground. Here, let me tell you how it works." His smile almost started to grow sickeningly huge. "You see, in this world, the goal is to gain EXP. With enough EXP, you'll gain LOVE, which makes it easier to get even more EXP!" The flower seemed all too excited to be sharing this information. "How you get EXP is by sharing it through these little... 'friendliness pellets'. Here, I'll give you some of mine to start you off. Collect 'em all!"

Suddenly, to his fear, things started flying at him in the small space. He panicked. He hadn't listening to the flower telling him the white bullets were okay. He was forced to dodge. Luckily, none hit him.

"Y-you didn't grab a single one," the flower said, his expression turning to one of disappointment and shock. "H-here... let's try again... collect all the pellets!" His face slowly gained back an awkward smile.

Once again, the bullets fly towards him. This time he listened, if barely. He reached his hand out to one after getting out of its way. Something didn't add up. It was flying too fast. It looked as if it would hurt if it-

He cried out in pain as he heard a crack in his arm. The pain came afterward. It was so overwhelming, he wanted to cry.

He cradled his arm with his other arm. The pain was finally getting to him. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Soon, his vision was blurry with his sobbing.

"You IDIOT!" Flowey's expression immediately darkened as he made fun of the crying child. "In this world, it's killed or be killed!"

The flower had quite a way of teaching him a lesson. He had learned it the hard way. In fact, it was all that was in his mind. _Don't touch the bullets. Don't touch the bullets. Don't touch the bullets,_ he repeated in his mind. The mantra alone could be enough to drive him insane.

More of the bullets he feared most appeared. They surrounded him in every direction, forming a circle. They starting to slowly move towards him. He didn't know which way to move. If he moved at all, he would be met with a short and easy death. If he didn't, he'd only extend his life by a few seconds. The pain in his arm was already killing him. It was plaguing his brain. He couldn't think clearly. He felt as if he was slowly dying.

The bullets neared closer. There was nothing left to do. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. He sobbed uncontrollably at the realization. He was going to die.

"HAHAHAHA! Cry all you want. You're going to die! I'm going to-" For some reason that the boy couldn't see, Flowey was interrupted. The crying child in the center of the floor looked up just in time to see a flame attack his tormentor. As the flower flew away from the force of the attack, the bullets around him disappeared. He didn't dare move. He had even stopped crying at this point. The shock of him being alive was enough to make his tears run out. His savoir walked into the center of his view. It was some kind of goat, except this goat walked on two legs. She even wore a dress. Was she going to hurt him? Was she going to help him? He had no choice but to wait and find out. She blocked the path, and the only other way was a dead end.

"What a bully, torturing such a poor, innocent youth," she said. Her voice sounded as if it was made from honey. She sounded as if she could never hurt a fly. That alone answered all of his questions. He was going to be safe with her. He slowly stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to relax himself. By now, he had almost completely forgotten about his arm. If he pretended it was someone who talked too much, it was easy to tune out.

"Here, let me heal you, my child," she said, possibly even soother than before. The child felt relieved as the pain in his arm left him, and he was able to move it without feeling like he was being stabbed over and over. He found he was still trapped in the box, but didn't care much now. He knew nothing dangerous would appear in the box as long as she was there.

"Hello, I am Toriel. Don't worry, I am not here to hurt you, my child. I am the caretaker of the ruins. I check here every day to see if someone has fallen down. You are the first to come through here in a long time. Follow me, innocent one. I will help guide you through the ruins."

The white, caring goat walked off through the darkness and down another path. After a few seconds, he followed her through the purple door, which is, oddly enough, not hard to see in the pitch black room. He was lead into the next room, and into a hallway with purple bricks on its wall. He saw Toriel pressing buttons on the floor. The four she pressed caused a previously closed door to open when she hits the switch.

"The ruins are filled with puzzles. It is important to figure out these puzzles in order to pass." The human followed her through the door.

In the next room, the same purple bricks lined the walls. At the end of the room, he could just barely see that the path to the next room was blocked.

"As you may notice, at the end of this room is a gate into the next one. It is locked. I want you to solve this puzzle. Fear not, young one. I have marked which levers you have to pull."

He looked to his left and saw three yellow levers, two of which have a huge sign that said "this one" written above it. He pulled down the first lever before to the second, repeating the action. He heard a distinct clicking sound, and walked to the other side of the room.

"Good work, my child. Come now, my child." The pair headed to the next room. In there, he saw there was some type of training dummy.

"Now, innocent one, I must teach you how to fight things in the ruins. Of course, we don't want to actually hurt anyone. So, I set up this dummy for you to practice talking to. In a real battle, stall until I have the time to come and rescue you."

The red mist flew out of him and white walls completely surrounded him again. He panicked at first, but quickly remembered what Toriel had said. _She said something about talking, right?_

"U-uh.. h-hi?" _This dummy doesn't seem much for conversation,_ he thought to himself. He spotted the dummy flying off. No one will be happy with this. He secretly hoped all battles wouldn't be like this.

The white walls around him disappeared and he felt the red mist go back into his body. He saw Toriel standing there again, congratulating him on doing such a nice job. _Maybe this place wasn't as 'kill or be killed' as flowey thought,_ he said to himself.

Once again, he was lead into the next room. There, Toriel informed him he must solve a puzzle all by himself. At first, there appeardc to be no puzzle, but then, he sawToriel standing next to a bridge covered with spikes. Before the bridge, he saw a sign, and went to read it. On the way to the sign, he bumped into a little frog like creature, and immediately named it _froggit_ in his mind. When the red mist floats out of him again, he panicked. In the panic, he fell over with a thud, landing on his butt. He felt something in his back pocket that poked at his rear. The creature was hurting him! He pulled whatever was in his back pocket and hurled it at the froggit. It wasn't seconds until after the object was lodged into the froggit's head that he remembered he had a stick on him he must have picked up somewhere. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees in guilt.

He had killed something.

What would Toriel think of him?

He buried his head deep into his knees. What had he done? That froggit could have had a family, children even. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes. He didn't like the fact his crimes where weighing down on him like this. He needed an outlet. More tears came raining down from his eyes. He silently sobbed for only about a minute before deciding something.

He didn't want to cry.

He started to slow down his crying. He didn't remember much from before the fall, but he knew he wasn't a child, yet within the past five minutes, he had cried like a baby twice. He didn't want to cry _ever_ again.

Slowly, he stood up and walked up to the froggit as a white mist left the innocent creature. The slimy white frog disappeared, never to be seen again. His stick fell to the ground, and it still had the monster's blood on it.

He looked above the place where the creature died to read the sign, his face still red and swollen from crying. 'The west side is the east side's blueprint.' It seemed simple enough. All he had to do was memorize the path of the first room, and then he would be able to cross the bridge. He walked over the path in the first room a few times, then went to Toriel, all ready to cross the bridge by himself.

"Here, take my hand, my child. I don't think you are quite ready for puzzles yet."

 _Well_ _ **that**_ _was worth it._

The human and the goat arrived into a long room. There were no visible puzzles, but the hallway was pretty long, and maybe any puzzles were hidden.

"Now... I have to ask you to make it to the other end of this room... all by yourself. It pains me to do this.. but.. goodbye, my child..." Then, Toriel walked away to the other end of the room. He couldn't see where she went. She got a good head start, because he was only half listening. It wasn't until seconds after the goat started walking that he finally realized he had to walk to the end of the hallway himself and started doing so. It soon was clear that there were no puzzles in this room. The purple bricked room got boring to look at real fast. He felt determined to get out of this room.

Towards the end of the hallway, he saw a suspicious pillar.

"Do not worry, my child, I was behind this pillar the whole time," Said a caring voice. He turned his head to the pillar to see Toriel step out from behind it. "I have not left you," She said, smiling. "Now, I need to go run some errands, would you mind waiting here? I will not be long. And, I will even give you a cell phone so I can talk to you in case of emergencies." As she said this, a small, black metal device was handed to him. He placed it in his back pocket, the one that wasn't carrying his stick. It would have made sense to hold the stick, except for the fact it still had blood on it, despite the monster leaving behind no corpse. "Now, be good, my child."

She walked out the exit. He felt tempted to follow her, but stayed still because, for once, he had been listening.

"You should be proud," a voice chuckled through the corridor. He got scared and spun around, taking a defensive stance and looking for the source of the voice.

"Wow, you can actually hear me. 'Bout time. I wonder if you can see me, too?" the voice once again spoke. This time, it was less echoey and very clearly behind him. He spun around to face it's direction. In front of him was a barely visible girl. Her shirt was clearly green and yellow, but could have looked purple because of how invisible she was. His jaw went slightly slack, and his eyes opened wider. It was clear he could not explain what he was seeing.

"Based on that look, I'd say you can. Here, I'll make things easier for you. Hi, and before you ask, yes, I am a ghost." She consistently had a smile on her face. "And you are?"

 _Good question._

Silence loomed for a few minutes.

"Do you have a name?"

He thought for a few seconds, then shook his head. He couldn't remember anything from before he fell.

"Ok, then I'll give you a name. You look like... a Frisk."

Frisk nodded. It sparked something in him- maybe that was his name. Even if it wasn't, it sure was helpful having a name. Now he could be addressed as things other than 'he'.

"You should be proud of what you did back there," she said. "You weren't even trying. Should something that weak even be allowed to exist? You did a good thing. Imagine how strong you'd be if you actually tried!"

Frisk couldn't believe what he was hearing. Should something that weak even be allowed to exist? Of course it did!

That realization only made him feel even worse about what he was doing. He stepped backwards, being taken aback by both the girl's words and his thoughts. Tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes, and he started to curl up into a ball.

"No, no, don't cry. Here- let's make a deal," the girl offered. This got Frisk's attention. It certainly wasn't easy to get him listening, but he was, and the ghost knew it. "Do exactly as I tell you- and I'll make sure you never cry again." He thought about that offer. He did just say to himself he never wanted to cry. She knew she needed to add something to sweeten the deal. "In other words, stick with me, and nothing will hurt you. You'll always be safe. You'll always be strong." He kept thinking about the deal. Strength? Hell, maybe he could even teach that flower a lesson.

 _Kill or be killed._

She still didn't receive an answer, and it was agitating her. "Well?" she asked impatiently, holding out her hand. He also held out his hand, and tried his best to make a handshake with something he couldn't touch.

After the awkward handshake, her eyes glowed red with a passion. "Good boy."

* * *

Tell me what you think!

R&R (Whatever could that mean? Maybe rest and restlessness. Seems legit.)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow guys, my phone kept blowing up all night with everyone favoriting and following. It gave me the motivation to, A: Make the summary better, B: Be more accurate and restart my genocide play through, and C: Update again as soon as I woke up! So without further ado, here is chapter 2. (Wow, that rhymed, too!)

* * *

Who was she?

Why was she here?

* * *

"C'mon, let's leave this place. Aren't you tired at looking at this purple brick?" She inquired. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again. "You know what? Now that I think about it, you're going to be seeing that for a while, either way. I just really want even the slightest change in scenery."

Frisk moved a step to the left, and the girl chuckled. "That's not what I meant."

He started to walk through the exit, and the girl followed him. He instantly felt uncomfortable. He was used to following people, not them following him. Also, what if he did something wrong? He agreed to do whatever she told him.

He yelped as his butt started to vibrate the second he got outside the door. Then, Frisk remembered the cell phone Toriel gave him. He answered.

"You have not left the room yet, have you? There are some puzzles ahead I don't want you to try alone," rang the goat's caring voice. Frisk was just about to answer when he hear a click on the other line. He stared at the phone a few seconds in confusion. The transparent girl expressed his thoughts.

"Who asks a question and then doesn't give the person a chance to answer?" She played with a piece of her short brown hair, hair that was only a shade lighter than his own.

He shrugged as a response. He silently wondered how she knew that whoever on the other line asked a question, but she probably just overheard.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

The boy shook his head no.

"Well, at least you won't be solving any puzzles alone. You have me!" The girl's smile seemed to grow impossibly larger.

On his left, Frisk saw a purple brick wall, with a door a little bit farther up ahead. He moved towards the door, when suddenly, he bumped into another frog-like creature as it hopped close. He silently wondered if this froggit knew the other one.

A red mist flew out of him. _What was that?_ He looked above his head to see the mist pooled into a heart shape above his head. Around him, he saw blackness, ending with white walls that trapped him in. _Where was that girl?_

"This is your chance, Frisk, kill it!" The voice seemed to come from nowhere, yet everywhere. He spun around in a circle, looking for the source of the voice. "Use your stick!"

He recognized the voice. It was the girl in the green and yellow striped sweater, the one that looked a lot like his blue and pink one. He had to do what the girl told him. He didn't want to know what a ghost would do to someone who disobeyed.

He pulled the stick out of his back pocket, staring at the blood and slime on it. He felt his eyes start to get puffy. He walked to the end of the barrier trapping him so he could have better aim. Then, he slashed out with the stick at froggit. This one wasn't killed right away. The stick only made a big cut in it's stomach.

He looked in horror as a swarm of flies were bouncing around his little enclosure. One bite him in the arm and seemed to inject him with some kind of very weak poison, for his head started to get dizzy. He threw his stick at the frog, and watched as it landed straight into it's eye. The froggit dissolved into nothingness, and the red mist entered Frisk again. He walked over to the fallen froggit, seeing his stick, this time covered in an odd slime. He dropped to his knees for a second, in some kind of final prayer for the frog. Little did he know that a monster's so does not persist after death, and that everything was completely gone.

"I can't believe your best weapon is a stick. I had a dagger back at my place. Maybe you'll see it when we get there. It is pretty worn, though, I sure used it a lot. Stupid plants," The girl said in an obnoxious tone, that almost made him forget what he just did. _Almost._

"Wait, you li-" Frisk started to ask, slightly shocked after her saying he might visit her old house.

"Oops, I guess I wasn't supposed to say that. Let's just keep walking, shall we?" The nearly invisible girl gestured to the door Frisk was trying to get to. This time, she took the lead, letting him follow as she played with a lock of her hair.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you do that," He said softly. It was so quiet that she almost missed it. If she was more visible, then she would have been blushing.

"The last six never even saw me," She said quietly, almost humbly. "No monster has ever noticed me, either..."

They entered the room. In the room was a pretty sight. Water fountains of some sort were on both sides, and the vines on the purple brick walls seemed to make this place look just that more special. In the center was an ancient looking pedestal, and on it was a bowl of candy. In the candy was a sign that says "Please take one."

Frisk grabbed a blue wrapped candy, and wondered if it tasted good. He unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. He felt the bite mark from where the fly bit him and the dizziness he felt from it's poison disappear. He reached out to grab another, then instantly drew his hand back.

"Does it look like anyone is here? Take another, don't be a baby," the girl teased. Frisk grabbed another piece, feeling awful, then a third, feeling despicable, then a fourth, thinking one more didn't make a difference at this point. When he went to grab a fifth, his hand bumped into the side of the bowl, and the bowl fell was a crash. All the candy was covered in the sharp shard mess of the broken bowl. The girl started laughing so hard that she curled up into a ball in the air where she was floating. Frisk raised an eyebrow at her over the top laughing fit. He started to walk towards the door, when he bumped into some kind of butterfly- moth hybrid. It acted shyly, whimpering apologies for flying to closely to him.

Once again, the red mist flew out of him. He guessed it pooled into the same heart shape above his head. He hear the girl's voice call out to him again. "Finish it."

He still held his stick in his hand, since he never had a chance to place it back into his pocket after the last fight. He lashed out with his stick towards the butterfly-moth monster. He almost missed, but still managed to hit the creature.

"I'm soo soo sorry... please forgive me..." It muttered. Then, little moths began bouncing around between the white walls. One almost fluttered it's wings against him, but he dodged out of the way. As the last of the moths started to disappear, he jabbed his stick into his opponent's abdomen, making it shatter away into nothingness. He walked out to the pool of water at the right side of the room to wash off the guts that were still on the stick.

"Oh, man, moth-suns are so weak," The girl crudely commented.

From how it whimpered as he approached and the fact the girl called it a moth-sun, Frisk named this new monster a whimsun in his mind. Moth-sun probably made more sense, but then again, did it really matter what he called it? He got a feeling the girl would make him kill everything. At least it was all in self defense. It was the monsters who initiated the battle, right?

"Hey Frisk, look! There's another monster over there," She said, pointing outside of the door to go back into the main room. "Kill it before it sees us!"

Frisk stood still in his tracks.

So she wanted him to kill _every_ monster? Why? What did the monsters do to them?

 _This is stupid,_ he thought. _This girl is stupid. This place is stupid. This deal is stupid._ He sat down and curled his knees to his chest. He shook his head, then put his head down into his knees. He looked as if he was about to cry.

 _This is bad..._ she thought. _Really bad. He doesn't want to kill them, that big cry baby._

She almost felt bad looking at the poor kid on the floor about to cry. She brushed it off as just concerned about holding up her end of the deal. Suddenly, she came up with an idea.

"Hey Frisk, wanna play a game?"

He took his head out of his knees to signal he was listening.

"For every monster you kill, I'll tell you one word of my backstory. You've killed three so far, right? Then I'll tell you this: My, name, is," She bargained.

Frisk stood up and shook his head yes. He'd play the game. He wanted to know about this girl, despite how little he showed it.

"I think 12 more monsters are down here. Kill them, and I'll tell you the next 12 words," she said, floating out of the room and gesturing towards the monster. He walked on the red leaves and right up to the whimsun. It whimpered as it flew close. He felt the red mist fly out of him, but he ignored it, and stabbed the monster in the chest. He watched as it whimpered apologies and disappeared into nothingness. _Stupid monsters._

Frisk walked around the room a few times, looking for more monsters to kill. Then, he bumped into another froggit. It ribbitted, and got ready for his attack. He threw his stick, and just like with the first froggit, it landed in his head, causing him to immediately dissolve and disappear.

After killing another whimsun and two more froggits, he decided it was time for him to head to the next room. He kept count in his head. _8,_ he thought to himself. _7 more to go._

"Frisk..." The girl moans. "I'm so boreddd. Can't we move onnnnn?" She started to float to the exit, and the boy shrugged, before promptly following.

The next room was a simple room, but it seemed impassible. Six tiles in the middle of the floor were broken.

"Friskkk! Mooove!" She tried pushing him towards the broken tiles. Instead, she phased through him and crossed her arms stubbornly. He walked over one of the broken tiles and found himself falling. Luckily, some leaves broke his fall. He saw a staircase that would lead him back up, so he did. How did she know he'd be fine?

In the next room, there was a single rock, a white plate, a sign, and some spikes blocking their path. Frisk decided to go read the sign. Before he started to walk, though, his phone rang, again.

"Hello, this is Toriel. For no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" Frisk was about to answer when the girl whispered something in his ear.

"Say chocolate."

So, he did. He almost heard Toriel stiffen from the other end of the phone. "Oh... I see. Well, thank you, goodbye for now." Toriel ended the call. He continued heading towards the sign to read. Once more, his phone vibrated before he even put it back in his pocket.

"Hello, this is Toriel. You do not dislike butterscotch or cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but would you turn up your nose if you found them on your plate?" She paused, and Frisk said nothing. He wasn't listening, again. "Right, I see. Well, goodbye now. Thank you for being patient." Toriel hung up again, and he was finally able to read the sign.

"Three out of four gray rocks recommend you push them," It read. He understood now all he had to do was push the-

"Hurry up, you're so slow!" The girl groaned. He looked at her foolishly trying to push the rock herself, but she kept phasing through. Frisk stepped behind the rock and pushed it all the way onto the white plate. The spikes went down, and they were able to pass.

"Uh... I was wondering-" Frisk started to say, but he was interrupted.

"C'mon, let's go!" She said, trying to tug on Frisk's arm.

"Tell me your name," He said, gaining confidence.

"Wow, aren't you feisty all of a sudden. Or maybe I should say 'Frisky'," She teased. "Alright, I'll tell you the first four words of my backstory. 'My, name, is, Chara."

Frisk smiled. He liked how that name sounded. Chara laughed at his smile.

"Well, isn't someone pleased to finally learn my name. Let's take a break here, shall we?" Frisk nodded, and sat down against one of the walls. Chara laid down on the floor, and eventually, Frisk decided to lay down next to her. Chara hadn't fallen asleep yet, and he wondered if ghosts even needed to sleep as he stared into her transparent red eyes.

For some reason, she looked less transparent then she did when he first saw her. Her eyes were such a bright red they were almost scary. The last sight he remembers before falling asleep were those red eyes staring back into his brown ones.

* * *

Hope everyone likes this chapter ^-^ (If not, tell me what you want changed)

R&R (I'm pretty sure that means reading rainbow.)


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I'm loving the support! Sorry you didn't get one yesterday, (woah, this is weird because I'm starting to type this yesterday 0,0) but I'm caught up with homework and sleep and well, life. But who wants hear and help me keep up with my updating schedule? Alright, here it is: At least twice during the week, and twice on the weekends. Pretty fair, right? Sweet. Onto le chapture trios!

* * *

Why was she like this?

What was taking her so long?

Why am I doing this?

* * *

Chara woke up to the sound of Frisk's voice, which was a rare occurrence. She wondered why that was, but decided to leave it to the fact that maybe he didn't like his childish voice or didn't like talking.

"I'm back," He said, meekly.

"You're back? Where did you go?" She asked, immediately flying up in the air. She hadn't expecting to actually fall asleep. She normally just fake slept, and in the rare occasions where she did fall into a sleep like state, it wasn't so deep that movement would get by her

He pointed a tanned finger out the entrance to the room.

"Why'd you do that? Were you scared Toriel would come back and see you outside the room? You must really be a crybaby," Chara teased, giggling with her normal cruel smile. Frisk merely shook his head, and held up seven fingers.

Chara felt her jaw go slack when she stopped her laughing. Her eyes turned into deep, red pits. She hadn't expected him to do something while she wasn't there. From what she predicted about the boy, he should be too big of a dependent crybaby to even backtrack alone. The only visible damage was a scratch on his cheek. It was pretty impressive. "You what?"

"I did what you asked," was his simple response. He touched the scratch on his cheek. He had gotten it tripping, and didn't want to waste a candy to heal the shallow mark. It was so small, he almost forgot about it until now, when it started to sting. He took something out of his pocket.

"Why do you carry a band aid around with you?"

He answered with a shrug. He couldn't help but wonder to himself why anyone wouldn't carry a band aid around with them. It was pretty useful armor against the badies like germs and cooties.

"Well, c'mon, let's move. Another minute and Toriel will come back before you even get to the room with the-" She paused for a second, wondering if she should tell him. It probably didn't matter. "Nevermind that, let's just move," the girl said before floating down the room. Frisk started to follow her, when his butt suddenly vibrated sharply. He jumped back in fear, almost exciting the red mist out of him. He then remembered that he had a phone, and that it was probably Toriel.

"Hello, Toriel again. You don't happen to have any allergies, do you?" Her voice rang sweet through the other end of the phone. Frisk shook his head, and Chara giggled at how non-verbal communication doesn't work through cellphones. "Why am I asking? Oh, no reason," She asked and answered. "Bye now, my child," She ended. The phone made a clicking sound as it was hung up.

Frisk followed the floating girl down the hallway. The next room was easy. Chara simply told Frisk which tiles not to step on, and the puzzle was solved relatively fast.

At the next room, Frisk went to go push the first two rocks, but Chara stopped him. "You don't even need to push those two," She rushed, again trying to push the bottom rock, only to phase right through. Frisk went over to the bottom rock and started to push.

"What, just because you got a little friend with you means you can just push me around?" The rock said, somehow talking without a mouth. Frisk's eyes opened wide in surprise at the fact the rock could talk. Chara was shocked because the rock could see her.

Chara was getting impatient. "Just move over already!" She yelled, crossing her arms and tapping her foot mid-air.

"Oh? So you're asking me to move over, huh? Okay, hun, just for you," The rock whined, moving forward an inch. The white tile was a lot farther ahead. Frisk poked the rock on it's... shoulder? No one here cares about rock anatomy, right?

The girl's cheeks turned bright red with frustration. Her ears looked as if they were about to steam.

"A little more? Geez, you're giving me a real workout," The rock said, moving to the left instead of forward. Frisk again had to poke the rock, this time on it's... oh geez, this is teen rated, Frisk. Slow down there, bucko. "Ok, ok, I think I get the deal now. Move aside," The rock finished, moving all the way to the platform once making sure the human was safely out of the way.

"And stay there, you...you pebble," Chara teased, sticking her tongue out at the rock.

"Chara, be nice..." Frisk weakly pleaded.

"Chara?" The rock paused, as if searching for that name in it's rock brain. "I knew I recognized that that insult and that smile," The rock thought out loud. It was too busy reminiscing to move off the white tile as the boy and his ghostly companion moved to cross the spiked bridge. Once they got to the other side and far enough away from the rocks, Chara's eyes glowed red with a burning passion.

She leaned in close to Frisk's face, and it was clear he had done something wrong, and was about to face the consequences. He could have pissed his pants from the fear brought on by her eyes alone.

"You are **not** allowed to tell anyone my name!" She started, making it very clear what he did wrong. "Monster, rock or human, no one! Ever!" Chara scolded, striking fear deep into Frisk's eyes. He felt as weak as a whimsun, despite having a high LOVE. He tried backing up, but he couldn't find the courage to move.

"When it comes to the underground, you speak of **no one** who looks like me. I do not exist to anyone but you!" Her eyes still glowing deep red and glaring daggers into the boy's scared brown eyes. If looks could kill, he'd be obliterated to shreds. Frisk couldn't even find the courage to blink, and his eyes were starting to sting. He just wanted it to be over.

" **Got it**?" She asked, her voice becoming demonic. It was clear it was not quite over yet. All Frisk had the strength to do was shake his head. This seemed to make her even angrier " **Use your words**!" she snapped.

"Y-yes," he mustered out quietly. The red eyes were still staring into his even after his response. He was so scared, he could cry. In fact, he already felt a spot of dampness on his cheek. He was indeed starting to cry, but he still didn't have the courage to blink or look away. The fear was unnecessary now, for the beast-like eyes softened the second the tear left it's socket.

"Oh my Asgore... Frisk, are you okay?" The red eyes and voice filled with concern as she immediately felt regret for her actions. She wanted to comfort him in any way possible. That was why she decided to make keeping him from crying her part of the deal. Despite having broken the contract that was signed the second Frisk agreed, the only reason she cared that he was crying was that she didn't want him to cry. She so badly wanted to hug him. Chara leaned in closer and attempted to pull him into a hug. She phased right through, but scared child still flinched away, as if he was scared that he did something wrong.

"Dear the Savior, What have I done?" She thought out loud. Her tone softened, and she directed her words at Frisk, next. "I am so sorry, that was unnecessary... please... don't cry..." She begged, though it was in vain. Frisk was already on the floor, his head in his knees, sobbing. Chara leaned down on her knees and put her arms around the boy, trying to hold them where his shoulders were despite the fact she couldn't physically touch him. Suddenly, she got an idea. She couldn't physically comfort him, but there was some other way to show she still cared, as silly as the idea seemed to an onlooker. What she was about to do, she knew, held lots of significance in both of their eyes.

"My name is Chara. I was 12 years old, and the first human down here."

15 words that told the start of her life's story.

Suddenly, the heavy sobbing stopped the second those words reached his ears. Frisk slowly started to recover from his crying session. Once the last of the tears fell, he lifted his head from his knees and looked into the now calm red eyes. They almost looked... pretty, in some evil princess, in a way. _No, she looks like a queen_. He had so many thoughts in his head, but he knew he would only have the chance to say one. He thought for a while, sifting through multiple questions before deciding on the one that seemed the most important.

"You're not as transparent now," He noticed. Chara went back up to floating from the position she was in and Frisk got to his feet. "That's why you needed me to kill them."

She felt the roles were shifted as for once, for she was the one who did the nodding, and he was the one who did the talking. The child sure was observant. She was glad she put him down this path- Asgore definitely would have defeated him in his weaker state before. She didn't want him to die. He would have been too scared as he saw that the king wasn't kidding when he said he would kill him. She'd seen the dead seriousness in his eyes before, as she quietly followed behind others who tried to simply get their way through the underground, not killing nor sparing all. They all received the same fate of death.

"Then I'll kill more," He said, snapping Chara out of her memories and her thoughts and suddenly looking around. He heard a shuffling behind him. He turned around in one quick motion expecting to see a monster. He felt the red mist come out of him, and he was ready for battle... but nobody came.

He tried again, trying to find a monster that wasn't there, spinning around quickly each time, hoping to find a whimsun or froggit that wasn't looking.

"Frisk..." Chara tried to interrupt his search, but to no avail. He then tried walking, wanting something, maybe even a new monster, to come. Once again, nobody came.

"Frisk..." She tried again, but too late. He initiated in a battle with no one again, she could tell by the red mist in the shape of a heart above his head. As soon as the red mist entered his body, she tried one last time.

"Frisk!" She yelled, watching as he snapped to attention. She sighed, almost feeling bad for the boy. From time to time, she wanted to kill monsters, too. She had to break the news to him. "Besides Toriel.. there are only 15 monsters in the ruins."

Frisk stared at Chara, almost looking hurt. Was it because he wanted to kill things, or because he didn't realize the damage he had done?

* * *

 _Why did he care?_

 _Who was he?_

* * *

Wow, I finished this in the one-hour time slot I gave myself. Well, hopefully you didn't mind waiting until today, because it got you an edited chapter for once ^-^. I'm so glad I sat down with this twice, the first time it was only 1,000 words, and I hope I added enough details to make it 2,000 words and 2,000 words well spent.

And as always, R&R (Which a kind reviewer told me does not mean rest and relaxation, but ruins and reckage. Wait, isn't it wreckage? Guess that doesn't make much sense then... wreckage starts with a W.)


	4. Chapter 4

And as a Friday night went to a close, it is revealed I do not have the ability to keep up with my own updating schedule on the first week. But fear not! With friends going on vacation to both sides of the East Cost, I find myself with for once, little to no life happening. In other words, congratulations, you're getting four chapters sometime between Monday and next Friday. And yay! Chara and Frisk are almost out of the ruins! (Quick BTW: Chara named the monsters different things than Frisk did. "Rigs" is a "ribbit frog" instead of a "frog ribbit", and I've mentioned mothsuns before.)

* * *

What has she done?

What has he done?

What should they do?

What will they do?

* * *

He heard the shuffling again. He turned around fast, getting his stick ready. The red mist flew out of him. In front of him was a froggit. Chara was shocked to see another monster after he claimed to kill all 15.

Frisk swung his stick at the froggit, causing damage to the poor creature. It tried to leap onto him, but he dodged and swung his stick again. The mist went back into him as he stared at the shocked ghost girl doubtingly. Instead of walking forward, he walked back into the first room. Chara quickly floated after him. How were there more monsters in the ruins than she first originally thought?

The answer was easy. She hadn't been here in a long time. Certainly some of the monsters down here increased in that time. There were easily four more monsters down here, but she had trouble sensing them. Frisk lead her to the very first room right after Toriel left. There, he was frantically searching for monsters.

"Frisk, wait!" She called. "There are other places for monsters! Let's get moving!" She whined. She was really getting bored from watching Frisk kill rigs and the mothsuns. Frisk wasn't listening though- The red heart above his head was proof. Chara sat and watched uninterested and agitated as Frisk killed two more rigs and one last mothsun. He then headed towards the exit.

"Can we move on now?" She complained bitterly. Frisk shook his head yes to show he was listening. He kept staring at her. What was he looking for?

Time passed as neither moved, despite both being ready to leave. Then, Frisk remembered something. He held up five fingers. Chara was right- after that unexpected rig in the rock room, there were 4 more.

Another minute passed, and his fingers were still up, waiting. Then, Chara remembered why.

"Ohhh..." She said awkwardly, giggling. "You want my backstory," she explained, watching Frisk nod. "Alright, here goes nothing," She paused, thinking about how to word the next part. "I loved chocolate. She knew," She stated, not mentioning who the "she" was. Frisk looked as if he was thinking.

"Toriel?" He asked.

"The goat lady said she cares for all humans who come down here, did she not?" Frisk almost looked a little surprised. Almost.

He continued out the door to the next room, heading back to where they were before. Before they got to the final rock room, Frisk heard a rustling. This time, hopeful as ever, he frantically looked. When he thought he found something, he was proven wrong. He wanted to kill more of the monsters in the ruins... but nobody came. This time, he gave up. The scene turned ominous, as if this time, everything was truly dead.

They finally got to the rock room again, then passed it. The next room made Frisk confused.

"Cheese?" He asked, pointing to the cheese on a single wooden table in the room.

"Look at the mouse hole," She explained, pointing to a hole in the wall. "Knowing that one day, the mouse will come out to take a bite of the cheese fills you with determination."

"Determination..." Frisk repeated. He went up to the piece of cheese. It has been there for such a long time, it got stuck to the table.

They moved on to the next room, where there was another ghost napping. Chara disappeared quickly so the other ghost didn't have to. There was an unspoken rule that ghosts have their territories, and Chara didn't want to cause trouble. Frisk noticed that Chara was no longer in the room. He went up to the ghost in the center of the room. It was napping to block him. _Napstablook,_ he thought, as a clever pun at what it was doing.

He approached the ghost. It was pretending to snore, as if ghosts didn't really need sleep. Based on how Chara slept like a baby, he doubted this.

This ghost also didn't want trouble, but was in his way. He felt the red mist fly out of him.

He readied his stick, and swung at the ghost. He saw a little of it disappear, as if he was hurting it. Tears rained down on him from the ghost.

Tears...

He almost didn't want the ghost to be sad anymore.

Instead of swinging his stick, he decided to try what Toriel told him to do instead of Chara.

"H-hey... sorry about trying to hurt you..." He said meekly. He expected something dangerous to happen, but nothing did, as if the ghost wasn't feeling up to it right now. He tried talking some more, seeing it kept him from harm.

"So... hows the weather?" He asked. He expected more acid rain tears to rain down on him, but this time, the ghost talked back.

"I want to show you something..." the ghost said weakly. Instead of the tears raining down on him, they floated up and formed a hat thing on the ghost's head. "I call it my dapper blook."

Frisk clapped, pretending to think it was cool. It was well worth it, for cheering seemed to have improved Napstablook's mood. The ghost promised to go and nap somewhere else for the time being. The red mist went back inside of him and the ghost moved. Frisk continued forward, and found himself in a blank room with a sign reading, "Spider Bake Sale: All proceeds go to real spiders." Then, Chara appeared. He stood up tall and looked her in the eye.

"I'm done killing things."

"No your not," She said. "You've already killed everything in the ruins. Why stop now? You probably don't even know how to show mercy," Chara teased.

A small but noticeable smirk appeared on Frisk. "I didn't kill that ghost," he explained. "I spared it."

"Since when were you so talkative? You can't even kill a ghost. They're already dead. You haven't spared a single thing."

The smirk died back down into his normal straight face. She was right. He didn't save anything.

The weight of his crimes started crashing down on him once again.

"They... they're all... dead.." He said. He looked as if he was about to cry. "What have I done?" he paused, trying not to cry. He felt an overwhelming sadness. He wanted to cry. "Can't you keep your own god damn promises?" He asked the ghost girl in the air. He felt a tear slide down his face. "This is the second time you've made me cry... I wouldn't be crying if it wasn't for you..." He finished, burying his head in his knees. He felt oddly numb, oddly unemotional. Any time before, he would have been sobbing, but now, he only cried that one tear. It was odd. It was as if killing made it harder for him to cry. Maybe Chara could keep up her end of the deal.

Chara stared at the child that was crying for the second time today. She felt guilty. Not for the monsters, never for the monsters. Only for him. She wanted to make him feel better. Seeing as he wasn't sobbing, she figured telling a joke would be an easy cure.

"Geez, you sure are talkative today," She giggled. Frisk slowly stood up, looking as if he didn't cry or even feel sad at all. His straight face stared into his.

"You talk to much."

She immediately stopped laughing from the shock at the dryness and directness of his tone. "I- I what?"

Frisk wrapped his arms around the air she was in. Despite being a ghost, she felt her face blush. The hug was awkward and only lasted for a second, but it was enough to both confused and shut up Chara. Frisk went over to the spider web and placed 7G in one, and 18G in the other. He got both a donut and a jug. He didn't see any exit. he was confused as to where to go now. He went back outside to the room where he first found Napstablook. There, Chara lead him down a dark passage he didn't see the first time. It was a simple hallway. He felt that before, it may have been filled with some of the creatures he had killed earlier. But nobody was there now.

At the end of the hallway he got another call from Toriel about warning him to look for things she may have dropped, and to leave room in his pockets for that.

In the next room, there were broken tiles in 6 distinct spots. At the other end, were spikes. Chara pointed at the tile he had to fall through to solve the puzzle, and it was over relatively quick.

The next room was a series of four rooms with different switches he had to press. Once again, Chara gave him the answer, looking really bored and impatient.

After that room, they got to what looked like a really pretty part of the ruins. There, green and red leaves were placed so that the accented the space, as if cared for by a gardener, unlike the rest of the ruins. Chara seemed to get excited as she looked straight ahead. Frisk stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"You know that thing she said about dropping things? C'mon!" She almost yipped, buzzing across the room. The next room was a plain and simple room, but there was another room leading to a balcony. The balcony looked over a city and a city's capitol. It looked inspiring, being the first thing other than brick he's seen since he got down here. It appeared that Chara enjoyed the scene, too. She looked as if she wanted to go down there and see it up close. Her grin for once seemed... genuine. This made the corners of Frisk's mouth curl, if even just a bit.

They remained silent for only a minute as they looked at the abandoned city. Chara thought Frisk was thinking the worse about why no one lived in such an underground metropolis.

"This city has been abandoned since I've been here," She assured. Frisk stared at her, noticing her smile grow even more genuine. He would have loved to stare at the genuine gleam, but it was short lived, for it turned dark the second she looked over Frisk's shoulder. "Look behind you! A knife!" Chara gleamed evilly. Frisk turned around to pick up the knife, only to find it was made of plastic.

"If only there were more things to kill..." He sighed under his breath, wondering to himself if it was sarcasm. He placed in it his back pocket, next to his stick. If he hit hard enough, it should do more damage than the stick.

"Don't worry, there's more in Snowdin," She assured. "And Waterfall... and Hotland... really, there are tons of monsters left. I just hope they don't evacuate them," She practically thought out loud. The two stood in silence for a bit. Oddly, it was Frisk to break the silence.

"Wanna know why I wanna kill things?" He asked, staring at Chara.

"Cuz I tell you to?" She spoke, saying an answer that was true, but surely not what he meant.

Frisk shook his head. "No, I don't know how to say this... but you're really pretty... and I've been dying to hug you," He said sheepishly, a childish blush appearing on his cheeks before vanishing after a bit. Chara giggled, before suggesting they leave the room. Right before they got to the next room, Frisk muttered something under his breath. "The path to Hell is paved with good intentions..."

* * *

Wow, I almost procrastinated, again.

So um... stuff happened...

Not really as sure about this one.. the thing with Nabstapblook seemed really forced, and I'm being as game accurate as rewriting plot points (like 20 monsters instead of 15) and even baring the TERRIFYING genocide sound track for the sake of accuracy. . Better be worth it.

R&W (For read and... wreckord? Wow, at least R&R made sense. I'll get it one day.)


	5. Chapter 5

Finally! The moment you've all been waiting for- The moment you find out how Chara will rationalize killing Toriel.

Geez, I just shit my pants opening up the game. Frisk was staring at me again right when the spooky base dropped. (This is why I have Frisk stare at Chara sometimes.)

Also, I am aware that you do not fight Nabstablook once you kill the 20 monsters, I am playing this game through and even backtracking EXACTLY like Frisk in the game (except for the things the game cannot do). I just needed to show Frisk is still human, despite actively killing, and the one thing you can spare in the game is pretty much Napstablook (and certain monsters like Loox if you kill all 20 before him).

But before that, just a quick thanks to coincidencless. They have been so nice as to correct me in such a way that no LA teacher ever has, teaching me a valuable lesson about dialogue. Thanks for mentioning it in another review, because somehow I missed it the first time... Maybe it had a different heading in my email. Now, the other (20? maybe... 30-ish?) readers don't really care about this, they only care about the story or if I'm talking about them.

And now, a quick thanks to everyone else for reviewing, following, favoriting, or even being a guest creepily stalking. (I'm guilty of doing that, so I know you're there.)

And for those who didn't read that (again, guilty,) Here is the line signaling that you can start reading!

* * *

He walked into the next room, to find what looked like another room cared for by a gardener. The tree had no leaves, he noticed. It was possible that the tree still responded to the seasons, or all the leaves fell off because of lack of sunlight. He walked more into the room before hearing a familiar voice.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought." Toriel walked right next to the tree in front of him, and took out her cell phone. He felt the ringer go off in his pocket right before Toriel saw him. She rushed right over to him, concerned. "How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" she asked. "Not a scratch! Impressive, but still..." Toriel paused for a moment. Frisk looked around the room, looking for his ghostly companion. She was no where to be seen. She probably disappeared before Toriel came in, despite the fact that Toriel probably couldn't see her.

 _How cute... she's shy,_ he thought. It was unlikely that it was actually because she was shy, but it was fun to think about.

Toriel continued. "I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this," she stating, almost self-loathing. "Err..." she said awkwardly, "Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one." Toriel walked off, and Frisk soon followed.

He stopped in front of the purple house as Toriel walked straight in. It seemed to be cozier than any of the buildings in the city. The brick around the house seemed less boring. He walked through the door just like the white monster. The mood seemed brighter in there. It didn't seem as creepy or desolate. A sweet smell immediately hit his nose. He breathed it in, and looked at Toriel standing in front of him. He almost wanted to smile.

"Do you smell that?" she asked. "Surprise! It is a chocolate pie! I thought we might celebrate your arrival, so I whipped up a special recipe for you. I want you to have a nice time living here. No snail pie, no butterscotch-cinnamon. You're not the first one to love chocolate so much," she said, somehow both cheerfully and nostalgically. "Here, I have another surprise for you." She walked off, leaving Frisk to follow her. He felt the temptation to go and explore first, but decided on just following Toriel.

"This is it," she started, standing in the hallway. She lead him over to a door. "A room of your own, I hope you like it!" She pated his head, then suddenly looked worried. "Is something burning...?" She said caustiosly, before sniffing the air to confirm her thoughts. "Make yourself at home!" She rushed her words before rushing off down the hallway, probably to the kitchen. He walked into his room to check it out. He felt oddly sleepy looking at the cozy, red room. He walked over to the bed and rested his eyes on the pillow for a while, feeling completely relaxed. He fell asleep to the serene darkness of his eyelids.

When he woke up, he found a piece of the chocolate pie by his bed. He almost wanted to eat it, but he realized he wasn't hungry, or hurt. He figured all food in the underground was for healing of some kind. This chocolate pie defiantly healed a lot more than a piece of candy did. He decided to keep it for later, despite how good it smelled right then and there.

He explored the room, rummaging through a chest of old shoes, turning a lamp on and off a thousand times, and looking at a dusty old picture frame, that was probably empty, but he couldn't see because of all the dust. He went over to a box at the end of the bed, seeing a bunch of toys that looked like they were thrown out by humans. Some were broken and others were just plain boring. He picked up one of the plain figurines. It seemed to be of some kind of animal with a long neck, like a green giraffe or a hoofed dinosaur. He tossed it back into the box. He wasn't interested in them at all, really. They weren't worth exploring. He sat himself on the bed, a little disappointed in his lack of discoveries. He found himself staring at the floor for what seemed like an eternity, trying to find some way to pass the time in his new room.

Next to the door, there was a clock. He felt himself grow agitated as he saw the minute hand move once. He hopped off the bed and spun around the room, looking to see if Chara reappeared, which she did not.

Next, he decided to explore the hallway to keep himself busy. All there was were a few familiar looking plants he couldn't name and a mirror. He stared into it. _It's me_.. he thought to himself. He stared at his emotionless face for a little bit. Did he always look like that? He tried smiling, only to see even what seemed like his biggest smile was only a little different than his straight face. He jumped as he saw a ghost appear out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Chara. As normal, she had her arms crossed and was looking really bored. She was hardly ever entertained, he noticed.

"UGH! Ask her how to get OUT OF HERE!" she groaned, ten times more expressive and bored than Frisk. He silently wondered why she didn't fly off and entertain herself in some way. There was nothing in the house to kill, so she didn't need to be here to enforce that he killed something.

But there was something in the house to kill.

Did Chara really want to make sure she died, too?

It just didn't seem right.

Chara herself looked in the mirror. "Hey look, it's me!" she said, pointing at the mirror. She giggled. Frisk saw that Chara wasn't pointing to her reflection, but his.

"Wait, that's me," he correctly, softly.

"Oh yeah, I could never hold a straight face for that long." She giggled again, her smile being impossibly large. "I guess you can be Chara now," she mentioned, her giggling clueing in that she was joking around.

"It's me, Chara," He said to the mirror, going along with the joke. Chara stopped laughing, her face going serious.

"Keep your voice down, she'll hear," she warned, her eyes almost starting to glow red. They almost briefly flashed a deep, crimson shade.

"Oh, uh.." Frisk started, before quickly quieting down his voice. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Alright, I'm bored again. Go explore somewhere else, will ya?" she asked. Chara quickly vanished before Frisk could answer. He walked down the hallway and back into the entryway. He continued into the living room, past the reading Toriel, and into the kitchen, where there was a huge pie with a slice taken out of it. The size of the pie intimidated him too much to take another slice for himself. He took to exploring, finding chocolate bars in the fridge and figuring out that Toriel didn't have to use her stove to cook the pie. She must have used fire magic. He rummaged through the cabinets and drawers, filled with utensils.

"Where are the knives?" Chara asked, curiously, causing Frisk to jump up and almost bang his head. He hadn't realized she had reappeared. "Damn, that goat really does childproof everything." Frisk nodded in agreement, closing the cabinets. He sat on the kitchen floor, feeling really bored. He sighed in a defeated way.

"Why not go talk to Mrs. Overprotective?" Chara offered from above. Frisk nodded, liking the idea. Chara disappeared as he headed to the living room where Toriel was sitting and reading.

"Up already, I see?" she stated. "Um... I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you, but I have always wanted to be a teacher," she explained. Frisk stared at her blankly, too lost in his own thoughts to truly listen. Sure, listen was something to do, but just speaking to her reminded him of some thoughts.

He wanted to see the rest of the Underground.

After that, he wanted to return to wherever he came from.

He could even resurrect Chara, and they could live in the woods near Mt. Ebott together.

"...actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising," Toriel continued. "STILL. I am glad to have you living here."

Frisk broke from his own thoughts right after Toriel finished her thank you. "Oh, did you want something?" she asked. "What is it?" He thought for a little bit if he really did want something. In the end, there was.

"When can I go home?" he asked.

"What? This.. this IS your home now," Toriel explained. Well, that was kind of creepy. There were probably people on the surface looking for him. For being so kind and loving, she sure was selfish. He spent all of five minutes awake here, and was already bored. Plus, if he stayed here, he'd rarely see Chara, and talk to her even less. Chara would probably get bored and fly off without him after a while. She'd find someone else who can see her to try and resurrect her. Maybe she'd even hang out with that other ghost after a while of being bored. He couldn't see himself living here.

Toriel probably said something, but once again, he wasn't listening, he was too busy thinking.

"How do I exit the ruins?" he asked.

"Um... how about an exciting snail fact?" she offered, trying to avoid the subject. "Did you know that snails... sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting."

Who does what now? He didn't care. "How do I get out of here?" he asked one last time.

"...I have to do something. Please wait here." As if he would do that.

He was an explorer!

Explorers never wait when they are told! They strut off towards the danger and explore the deepest of falls. They stand tall and become heroes!

He went to see where Toriel went before concluding she must have gone downstairs. He completely forgot about exploring down there. He walked down the stairs. When he got down there, he saw that this part looked a lot more like the rest of the ruins, with purple walls and light purple floors. He walked down the path to see where Toriel went. He found her standing in the middle of the hallway.

"You wish to know how to return 'home' do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest pf the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." Toriel walked ahead blankly. Frisk immediately went to catch up. He couldn't have his one exit destroyed. He needed to get out of here. There was no way he could stay.

He found that she once again had stopped, probably to tell him more things. He didn't fully listen to her this time. When she walked off, he once again followed. He figured what she was telling him was important information. He heard that someone would try and kill him, but he simply didn't care enough to listen. Chara would warn him if someone were to kill him. She'd probably try her best to protect him, too.

Hell, she'd make him kill them, instead of them killing him.

Once again, he caught up. Toriel was just standing there, as if waiting for him to follow. Was she trying to give him a chance?

"Do not try and stop me," she said. "This is your final warning." She walked off one final time. He debated going back, but he felt needed to move on. He felt very... determined.

This time when he found her, she was in front of a purple door with some kind of marking on it. It was the exit to the ruins, and she was going to destroy his one chance of helping Chara.

"You want to leave so badly?" she asked, still in a sweet, but almost daring way. "Hmph," she immaturely groaned. "You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this." She paused, as for dramatic affect. "Prove yourself... prove to me you are strong enough to survive!" Once again, she paused. "Wait... why are you looking at me like that? Like you have seen a ghost. Do you know something that I do not?" Frisk felt shocked at her saying this. Yes, he had seen a ghost, Chara, but she wasn't here right now. He needed her to help fight Toriel!

"No... that is impossible," she said, almost to herself. The lights around him went dark. He felt the red mist fly out of him.

This wasn't good.

He had to battle Toriel, Alone.

She blocked the way.

"Toriel, stop this! Don't make me kill you!" he called out weakly. Fire came at him from both sides. He tried to doge. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming as his side got burned. Toriel prepared another magical attack.

"She's not here... I don't need to do this." He said it so quietly, he sounded as if he was reassuring himself instead of Toriel. The monster didn't seem phased at the words. Talking wasn't working. She continued to attack. Fire ambushed him, and he found it almost impossible to move without getting burned. His sides stung with heat. Toriel was looking through him. "Please... you've been so nice to me... I can't forgive myself if I kill a monster I knew..." Once again, his tone was weak and as if said to himself. Frisk was met with a flaming inferno. He screamed in pain. He got the toy knife out of his pocket.

"Maybe I do need to do this," he muttered. Fire came at him from all directions, and he didn't even try to doge. Every piece of skin but his right hand, the one with the toy knife in it, was burned red. He held in his scream.

"At least Chara asks me things!" he screamed. "At least she didn't force me into something I didn't want to do!" Toriel's eyes went wide. This time, when fire came at him, he neared it, and the fire went away. It was as if Toriel didn't want to hurt him, either. He felt his eyes go puffy. Tears welled up in his eyes at the overwhelming obstacle. He couldn't kill her, but he couldn't afford to keep her alive, either. If he did, she would just keep him here. He'd never get to live the way he wanted.

"At least she talks back while making me cry!" he yelled in aggravation. He wished Toriel would say something back or quit the battle. His arms burned. His legs were too charred to even move. The smell of his own burning flesh made him sick. A tear rolled down his cheek. Once again, Toriel attacked, but didn't even aim. Never before had he felt so trapped. Talking wasn't working. Were there other peaceful solutions?

He so badly wanted to talk to her to convince her they didn't need to fight and she didn't need to die, but then he realized something. She wasn't worth talking to. First, she forces him to stay here, blocks his way when he tries to leave, and didn't even try to listen to reason. All for the sake of protecting him?

Once again, fire rained down on him, without actually hitting him. Another tear fell, but he felt braver, and got to his feet. He was stronger now. Chara had made him stronger. He held the knife in his hand and went right next to Toriel. With an emotionless expression and soulless eyes, he slashed into her chest. Blood spilled everywhere. Finally, she talked back. It was clear her words would be her last. She should have protected herself.

"Y... you... really hate me that much?" she said, shakily. Her face was shocked and clearly hurt. His face was, as always, emotionless.

"Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you... but them!" She weakly laughed. He saw a patch of white mist where Toriel's body once was. Just like the others, she too had blown away into dust. The white heart-shaped mist was all that remained. That, too, broke, then blew away into dust. In front of him was a door that would give him access to the rest of the underground. He barely thought about what he had done. As nice as that goat was to him, she also was pretty selfish and naïve. He didn't need protecting, she saw that by the end. She should have just let him go when he asked. Why couldn't she see that she didn't need to die? Couldn't she just listen?

"F-Frisk?" Chara wondered from behind him. The boy turned around. Toriel's blood was on the knife in his hand and on his shirt, yet he didn't have a bit of remorse on his face yet. Chara herself almost looked sad. "Y-You didn't have to..."

"You're almost as opaque as that other ghost now," Frisk said, his face going into a small, content smile and his eyes lit up childishly. "I tried telling her that I didn't have to, she wouldn't listen."

"C'mon, let's go," Chara insisted. She floated through the door, and Frisk followed.

* * *

Should he have done that?

Should he regret it?

* * *

Woah... well... at least I don't need to listen to the genocide sound track anymore to exaggerate how little of a soul people who play the genocide route have...

...

thatawkwardmomentwhenyourcharactersrunoffwiththeplotwithouttellingyouaboutitfirst

...

So um..

R&R (that stands for rant and reconsider life).

Ima edit this tonight before posting. Yay to edited chapters ^-^.

Also, I think I'm improving on my dialogue grammar mistake thingy. Yay again!

I'm just going to go listen to memory and cry...

Oh wow, I just read through it, that wasn't as emotionally scaring as I thought at first. Wow, I was actually paced with drama for once. Is it April 1st? No? Dear Asgore that means I'm dreaming.

(Also, somewhere in a review it said it wasn't likely they saw him like a god, but undertale is my god, so "oh my asgore" is actually a saying of my own. Plus, undertale has a pretty old-fashion set up, and in the middle ages, people revered kings as god or something like that.

Yeah now that I think about it, "oh my asgore" doesn't make much sense.

But neither does a white talking goat mom, so this is fair game.)


	6. Chapter 6

More chapter, more thanks, more...

Ice. Ice everywhere.

crazybotanical56 gave me a great idea. I have to agree, this book is too close to the cannon. I've always planned on diverging once I got to the snowy part. I should diverge in more drastic ways, but not even I want to do the stuff he mentioned to poor Papyrus. Ima leave him alone... for now...

And thanks to all the favs and follows 'n' stuff.

* * *

Frisk popped his last monster candy in his mouth reluctantly. He sucked on the round piece of sweet red goodness until it dissolved into a tiny morsel in his mouth which he bit into. Human saliva was stronger than monster saliva, so the candy was gone within minutes. He sighed in relief as he saw the last of his burns disappear. He started to walk up the long path out of the ruins. Chara floated behind him, silently.

Everything was silent.

He passed a patch of green grass. He felt himself step on a little budding flower. Chara looked at the boy's previous path to see a yellow, smashed flower. He must've seen her coming and shrunk down. Certainly he can see her, too, right?

Frisk finally reached the end of the hallway. He felt his whole world change as he set foot on the underground's true floor for once.

He felt a cold chill all around him. It was so freezing, even Chara seemed to be shivering. Trees lined either side of him. He went to explore the tree line, but the trees were so unnaturally close together that all he could see was black. He explored a bush to find a tiny camera.

Was someone watching him?

Not that it mattered. There was only one path to go. Reluctantly, he took a step onto the path.

Explorers hated taking the road more traveled, but it was the only road.

The path was long- even longer than the path out of the ruins.

"Oh my Asgore!" Chara exclaimed, the first sound he had heard since he last talked. The wind starting blowing past his ears, making a repetitive whooshing sound. "Why are the roads down here so long!?"

Frisk nodded in agreement. He was getting bored at seeing all the trees. The only thing that differed was a stick in the path.

A loud cracking sound echoed throughout the trees. He turned around, shocked. He looked through the trees to try and see what could have made the sound. The branch was broken.

"Oh my Asgore! Frisk! You didn't break that stick!" Chara screamed in response to the creepiness of the situation. "I can't sense any monsters around us!"

"You can-"

"Yes, I can sense monsters. In fact, I can sense that there are about 18 monsters around us, but those are each at least a mile away!" She was freaking out, phasing through the trees to try and find anything suspicious. "You're being followed! Who's there!?" she asked frantically, despite almost no one would hear here.

"Chara, relax, let's just move on, they'll reveal themselves eventually," Frisk said in a calm, even voice. His relaxed face made it even more convincing that everything was okay. She calmed down, before starting to randomly laugh.

"I must have looked so stupid," she commented, almost exploding with laughter. "Who's there? Who's there?" she mocked. She did flips in mid-air from the intensity of her laughter. "No one can hurt me. I'm already dead!" Her laughter intensified even more, impossibly. Slowly, her laughing stopped. Now, all that remained was her smile and a soft, calm laugh. "Only you'd get hurt, anyway. Why was I so worried?" All that was left was giggling.

Chara's giggling slowed down gradually into a more awkward, drawn out laugh. Of course she didn't mean what she said. She obviously cared about whether or not the boy got hurt.

 _C'mon, without him, I'd be even more bored,_ she thought. _Besides, I need him._ _Alive._

They continued walked through the woods as the sound of wind became more prominent in their ears. They passed more trees, and heard a rustling in the trees. Both of them quickly turned around, shivering in fear.

"I-it's probably nothing," Chara assured herself, despite saying it to Frisk. Frisk took a deep breath in to calm himself and shrugged. He kept moving forward. Chara slowly floated behind, looking all around.

As more trees were passed, the wind became spookier, and slowly louder. Despite this, Frisk kept walking forward. Soon, the end of the path was in sight. At the end of the path was a bridge with some kind of gate over it. He was reluctant to step on the bridge. When he did, Chara sensed a weak monster approaching, but was so scared, she vanished from existence. Slow, snowy footsteps echoed through the woods. He didn't dare turn around. How could he? He was frozen in fear. The footsteps were so loud and echoed so much, they could be mistaken for a whole army.

The creature in shadows loomed over him. "Human..." it called out dryly.

 _Run away,_ he thought. _Grab your knife and stab him. Get away! Do anything!_

It was no use. He was frozen in fear. He took a deep breath in, and turned around, slowly, cautiously.

 _What are you doing? This must be who Toriel said wanted to kill you! Turn back around and get out of here!_

It was too late. The monster reached out it's shadowy hand. What else was there to do now but shake hands with it? It is only nice, after a-

A long drawn out fart noise echoed throughout the forest.

The skeleton was laughing like mad. Frisk was not amused. He stared at the skeleton with angry, scowling eyes.

"Heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny." The skeleton in the blue sweatshirt took a break to crack up some more.

Frisk didn't even flinch into a smile. He didn't get the joke, and certainly wasn't laughing.

The skeleton finally stopped laughing when he realized the human wasn't laughing back. They stared awkwardly at one another.

"That's, uh, your cue to laugh," he explained, averting his eyes because of how awkward the staring contest was becoming. He laughed awkwardly. They stared at one another once again. To break the awkwardness, the skeleton winked. That only made it more awkward. It became so awkward that using the word awkward became too awkward to mention, but finding and using a synonym would be just as awkward.

"Or... uh, to emote at all?" he offered.

Frisk was still not amused. This guy can't really think he can scare the crap out of people to play a prank, then expect the said people to laugh, can he?

Once again, they stared at each other. The descriptive word that belongs here is probably self-explanatory.

 _Gee, lady, you really know how to pick 'em, huh...?_ he thought, not knowing the lady he was talking about was dead.

"Well, that's okay, I'm pretty sure your friend is laughing. Everyone's got their own sense of humor." The skeleton found victory in the fact that the boy's jaw went a little slack. He finally caused an emotion. "I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton," Sans introduced. "I'm actually on the hunt for humans right now. But.. y'know... I don't really capturing anybody, especially people with powerful ghost friends. Now my brother, Papyrus, he's a human hunting FANATIC." His skeleton smile seemed to get even bigger now that he was talking about his brother. "Hey, actually, that's him over there. I have an idea." Sans lead him right through the gate thingy. The bars were too big to stop anybody.

They arrived to a clearing. In the clearing, there was something that looked like a hot dog stand, two rocks, and one lamp that looked a lot like him from the side view. If he stood behind it just right, he could possibly hide.

"Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp," Sans told him. He didn't want to help this monster prank anyone. He knew how it felt and certainly knew they weren't actually funny. He didn't move.

Once again, the scene got, you guessed it- awkward. "Uh, okay, I guess you don't have to." He looked as if he was recalculating his master plan, but couldn't do so in time, for just then, another skeleton, Frisk guessed Papyrus, appeared.

"SANS!" he yelled. Two seconds, and Frisk already didn't like this guy. Did he have to be so loud? "Have you found a human yet!?"

Sans winked at his brother. "Yeah, and his friend."

"Where's the other one?!" Papyrus questioned, almost accusingly.

"Dead."

"Well, at least you got one. Really? Wowie!" He cheered. "Guess that's settled." The skeleton walked away rather abruptly.

"That worked out, huh?"

Frisk shrugged. He really didn't care. All he wanted was for Chara to reappear. He looked all around for her, but couldn't find her. Sans stared off into the distance. Frisk had no idea that was where Chara was hiding, completely invisible. Frisk decided to look for her in the next part of the forest. It looked much nicer than this part. All the trees were pine trees, so they all still had their needles.

Sans stopped him from walking as he spoke. "Well, I'll be straight-forward with you," he started. "My brother'd really like to see a human..." He winked. "So, y'know, it'd really help me out... if you kept pretending to be one." Sans walked away after saying that. There was nothing more he had to say. He'd done enough to scare the human.

Frisk continued down the path, coming to a clearing that lead into two other paths. This part of the forest was much nicer than the other part, that was for sure. Even the wind seemed to sound nicer, like a gentle breeze compared to a howling hurricane.

Suddenly, a panicked Chara appeared. "Did you hear him?!" she asked, flying around in circles and pulling at her hair. "He can see me! He knows where I am! He knows I'm following you! He probably also knows that I'm telling you to do things!"

"Calm down. He doesn't seem to care," he said, trying to help relax her. He took a deep breath in to show her to do the same.

She followed his lead, breathing in and out several slow times. She finally calmed down and floated onto the snow to sit down.

"That skeleton is pretty funny," she said. "Up until he talked about your little 'friend', I was pissing my pants, I was laughing so hard." She giggled at the memory. She stared at him, seeing that his face was as still as ever. "Sometimes I can't believe you aren't faking a face that straight," she admitted. "I mean, c'mon, who doesn't like bad jokes? Wait..." She paused, recognizing that she just called the jokes she was trying to call good bad. She shook her head in an understanding giggle. "Sit down Frisk, isn't this a beautiful place to rest?" she asked, looking up at the boy.

The boy shrugged and did a half smile, sitting down in the snow next to her. He didn't mind the coldness.

"How many monsters are here?"

"Hmm... well, not counting those two bone he-" Chara paused, before suddenly breaching the quiet with her loud laughter. She was uncontrollably laughing. Frisk rolled his eyes at her behavior. He waited out until Chara became too tired to laugh anymore. She laid down on the snow, as if laughing had made her exhausted. Frisk followed suit, laying down next to her, once again avoiding the cold. Chara smiled and blushed, and Frisk just lifted the corners of his mouth slightly to show he was amused.

"Other than the skeletons, I'd say about 16 left."

"Y'know, I think you owe me another word of your backstory," he said, staring into her eyes.

"Maybe a little bit later. I can't think of a one word sentence," she complained, lazily. Chara stared back into his eyes. She noticed the rolling and calming dark brown. They stayed silent for a little, before Chara decided to speak again.

"You know... it's funny..." She giggled to prove her point about something being funny. "From a distance, your eyes almost seem like a demonic black..." She paused, looking at his dark brown orbs some more. "But up close, these are the kindest eyes I've ever seen. Do you know what I mean?" Frisk had never heard her voice this relaxed before.

"Yeah..." was all he said. He was feeling similar emotions. Most people would be terrified being this close to such powerful red eyes... but he didn't see evil.

He saw the first friend he could ever remember.

He saw the ruby red crystals he loved.

They both fell asleep at the same time. Chara slept deeper than she ever has before. Being closer to alive than she ever has been in years, she needed the sleep.

* * *

Aweee...

THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I WROTE THIS CHAPTER.

MY WIFI STARTED BEING AN ASSHOLE LAST NIGHT AND I LOST EVERYTHING.

Which is why you are getting a chapter now AND a chapter tonight.

P.S. Frisk is about 12 in this, since that is about the age were people start to fall in 'love' and start the infamous 'middle school dating'. Also, it makes it a bigger deal that he cries so much, and less creepy since Chara is also 12.

It also explains the flirting.

Too bad in this story he won't be dating Papyrus.

OMG! When I have Frisk ask Chara out, should I do a 'dating start' battle sequence?

Ah, my gorgeous ideas.

R&R (For rant... and... rifi sux? Sure, let's go with that...)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Sorry if you were expecting another update last night, I decided to edit chapter 1 instead.

And dear Asgore did it need fixing.

I switched from present tense to past tense! Wow, I thank everyone reading this for getting through that first chapter. Even **_I_** wanted to stop reading. It was that bad...

* * *

Light hit the back of her eyelids. It was never truly night or day in the underground, but it was still a signal to tell that she had gotten out of her deep sleep. She sat up in the snow and started her normal morning routine of stretching and yawning. Chara found it strange that she had slept so deeply, after going into deep sleep so recently. She certainly didn't need to, and she wasn't sure if it was even possible to sleep deeply two night in a row until now. She decided to push aside this thought and not let it dawn on her. It's not like she was tired last night and that the sleep would be a disadvantage. Finishing her morning routine, she leaped into the air and starting floating, deciding to find where Frisk ran off to.

Her plans were smashed to pieces as she landed in the snow in a mushy _thunk._ Confused and frustrated, and overall in denial over the fact that she just fell down as a _ghost,_ she repeated the action, only to once again land in the snow. She grimaced at the fact the the sound of her falling was almost audible. She tried once more before giving in to the fact that she was just destined to stay lying down in the snow.

"What the bloody Hell?" she cursed to no one in particular. She was really confused as to why she couldn't float, and frustrated that she just lost an ability most would die for to get- flight. She almost wanted to laugh at the irony at how you had to be dead to get the ability most would die for, but she was too perplexed and angry to think too much about that. She sat up in the snow, facing the path with an unhealthy scowl on her face. She crossed her arms and made a "humph" sound.

A muffled, low laugh was coming from behind her, probably laughing at how immature she looked. It sounded more like humming, as if whoever was doing it couldn't be bothered to open their mouth.

Now a little bit embarrassed at being noticed, her eyes glowed red, and she turned around to see the perpetrator. It was none other than Frisk.

" **What the Hell did you do to me?** " Chara was forced to notice that her voice had less power to it than it normally had, but it still sounded rather demonic. Frisk immediately stopped laughing and put her hands up in surrender.

"Nothing, don't look at me!" he defended, making sure to stay calm.

Chara tried to read his face to sense any lies, but instead, found herself looking at him. His blue and pink stripped sweater was now stained with blood, and so was his entire left sleeve. On his left hand, she noticed something rather familiar. It was a pink leather glove with studs on the knuckles, meant for a motorcycle rider originally. The pink leaver had dots of red, where the silver studs were completely soaked. The stud on the middle knuckle even had a piece of ice flesh. On his head was a hat made of ice he somehow managed to keep from melting. Her eyes softened as she realized her not being able to float was just an unlucky coincidence. She could still turn invisible if she wanted, and even sense monsters. She could sense that the 8 that were in this clearing where now dead, and 10 more were still around the surrounding area.

"You were killing monsters while I was asleep, weren't you?"

Frisk replied with a nod and what was probably his version of a cocky grin. "All for the Ghost Princess," he said in a confident, flirtatious tone.

Chara blushed. "I- I wouldn't use the word princess..." she said humbly. Her grin got wider. "I'm probably the Ghost Queen!" She laughed in a not-so-humble manner.

"Not yet at least. Every queen needs a king." Even Frisk was impressed with the smooth tone he was pulling off. And he only needed to practice on 8 monsters before bashing their faces in!

Chara was more than impressed at his tone. She never would have expected this from the Frisk she met in the ruins. Neither said nothing for a little bit, Chara unable to come up with an appropriate response to Frisk's attempt at flirting. She seemed to be the only one uncomfortable with the silence. Frisk seemed rather please with the lack of talking between the two. After a few minutes of doing nothing, Chara decided it was enough.

"So, uh, wanna move on?" she offered.

Frisk nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. He almost felt embarrassed about the amount of blood on him, like he ordered peperoni pizza in front of a vegan kind of embarrassed, as if he was doing something wrong. Even more embarrassing, the ice on his head started to melt. He wondered why it was taking so long to melt. Sleeping in the snow had probably lowered his body temperature, and probably raised his resistance to cold, for the ice cap barely felt cold on his head and the air seemed a normal room temperature to him.

Chara started laughing as the water started to drip over his hair and shirt. He did a tiny chuckle in response, too, to try and shake off his embarrassment. Frisk took a step down the path straight ahead, already knowing the other path just lead to a river and a fishing pole. As they headed to the end of the clearing, a puppy ran out into their path, and Frisk ran right into it. He felt the red mist flow out of him, signaling a battle. He was too absorbed in the puppy's cuteness to notice, though.

He pet the puppy a few times. He decided to name it lesser dog, as if he would meet full grown dogs later on. He through the stick in his pocket, and him and the lesser dog played fetch for a little. He kept petting the dog, amused at how every time he pet it, it's neck got longer and longer. He felt happy, and he wished he could keep the adorable puppy as a pet. The puppy licked it's face, but then started to growl at him as it tasted the monster blood that was on him. He was met with a harsh realization- he had to kill the puppy, too.

He took a deep breath in to keep calm, but still couldn't keep himself composed. He took the bloody glove off his left hand and took the toy knife out of his pocket. If he had to do it, he couldn't punch the poor thing to death. He took his knife and slashed it at the dog's chest. The dog through spears at him that seemed impossible to doge, and one scraped his arm. He touched the bleeding wound and hissed in pain. He dropped his knife. It was clear that this dog did not want to fight. It ran back into the woods, and Frisk felt the red mist go back in him.

His eyes explored the surrounding area after the battle and landed on a fuming Chara with eyes glowing as crimson as the blood coming out from his arm. He saw the girl walking towards him slowly. Her eyes almost seemed to leak blood and the wintery wasteland turned red with the power of her raw anger. Frisk backed away from her and defensively put up his hands to show surrender. Unfortunately, his back soon hit a tree. He was at the end of the clearing. There was no hope of him surviving Chara's wrath now.

" **Don't tell me you just spared that dog,** " she said demonically, as if she had a bitter taste in her mouth. It was all that was needed to scare the living Hell out of Frisk.

"N-no! It was an accident- I swear!" He tried apologizing. It didn't seem to have an effect on the raging ghost.

" **It was no accident- you were weak.** "

"Y-you're right- I was... let me find that dog and kill it and I promise it won't happen again!"

" **It's too late. Load the save file- now.** " Frisk's expression changed from terrified to confused in a matter of seconds.

"Wait- what?" He stopped being scared of Chara, put his hands down, stood up straighter, and raised an eyebrow at the ghost. Chara stopped being mad the second the human hadn't realized his powers. The clearing went back to it's snowy self, and Chara's eyes went back to a mellow purple-red shade.

"Hold on a second- you don't know?" she asked, staring at the other in disbelief.

"I don't know what?"

"Your powers. You mean you haven't been saving this whole time? Then how come I sensed save files?" She still sensed a save file even as the human practically told her he had no clue what a save file was. It was one from right before he fought the puppy.

Frisk stared back in disbelief and udder confusion, shown by his slightly lowered jaw.

Chara scoffed at how powers like his were wasted on babies like him.

"Okay, let me try and explain this. You have special power that basically allows you to save and go back into certain times. If you go to certain places, whatever was going on at that time and everything up until then will be saved. You have been doing this the whole time, I've sensed it. I just assumed you knew," she explained, speaking slowly as not to further confused the already perplexed Frisk. He nodded to confirm he was listening.

"Now, I'm not entirely sure how to explain loading a save file. I've never done it myself, but..." She paused, thinking about how to word this. "Someone I knew also had these powers, and I had them describe to me what it was like to reset time. They said resetting and loading were two different things. Loading goes back to a save file, and resetting sends you to the back of-" Once again, she had to think about how to explain these abstract concepts to Frisk. "Loading a save file is like putting a bookmark in a book and going back to it, but resetting is like rereading the whole book," she rushed out. She begged that she made some kind of sense.

"I get it," Frisk said. Chara breathed out a sigh of relief. He thought about loading a save file as if turning back a page in a book, and-

Light hit the back of her eyelids. It was never truly night or day in the underground, but it was still a signal to tell that she had gotten out of her deep sleep. She sat up in the snow and started her normal morning routine of stretching and yawning. Chara found it strange that she had slept so deeply, after going into deep sleep so recently. She certainly didn't need to, and she wasn't sure if it was even possible to sleep deeply two night in a row until now. She decided to push aside this thought and not let it dawn on her. It's not like she was tired last night and that the sleep would be a disadvantage. Finishing her morning routine, she leaped into the air and starting floating, deciding to find where Frisk ran off to.

Her plans were smashed to pieces as she landed in the snow in a mushy _thunk._ Confused and frustrated, and overall in denial over the fact that she just fell down as a _ghost,_ she repeated the action, only to once again land in the snow. She grimaced at the fact the the sound of her falling was almost audible. She tried once more before giving in to the fact that she was just destined to stay lying down in the snow.

"What the bloody Hell?" she cursed to no one in particular. She was really confused as to why she couldn't float, and frustrated that she just lost an ability most would die for to get- flight. She almost wanted to laugh at the irony at how you had to be dead to get the ability most would die for, but she was too perplexed and angry to think too much about that. She sat up in the snow, facing the path with an unhealthy scowl on her face. She crossed her arms and made a "humph" sound.

A muffled, low laugh was coming from behind her, probably laughing at how immature she looked. It sounded more like humming, as if whoever was doing it couldn't be bothered to open their mouth.

Chara's eyes opened wide as she felt an odd sense of Deja-vu. She turned around to see a cocky version of his straight faced expression on Frisk's face.

"It really isn't that hard," he said with a shrug. "I can't believe I've never heard of this before," he admitted.

Chara looked at him confused. "Did you have something to do about me losing my ability to float?" she growled. Frisk put his hands up defensively.

"It was just the monsters I killed. 8 of them," he explained quickly, now knowing how to deal with this situation.

 _Did everyone lose the memory except when he saved and loaded a file?_

Suddenly, memories floated back into Chara's mind of this all happening minutes ago. She beamed proudly at how she was good at explainging.

"Good job, Frisk, you're pretty good at that," she congratulated.

Frisk stood near the sitting Chara confused. "At what, killing? Punching?"

Chara scoffed.

 _He thinks I can't remember. How cute._

She decided to see how long it would take him to realize that she in fact could remember, even if it did take a few seconds. She was curious was he would do with the power if no one was watching. So, she would play along for now.

"Killing. You haven't spared one yet." She pulled off the biggest 'I don't know anything' smile in existence to hide the evil smirk that threatened to come to the surface.

Frisk nervously laughing, trying to make it convincing. This time, when the dog came up to him, he sliced it in half the first time, not wanting to get too attached to it like in the last timeline, nor wanting to somehow remind Chara. The pair both walked down the path, after Chara almost forgetting that she had to walk and attempted to float again, which once again landed her in the snow. Frisk offered to help her up, but her hand phased right through his.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, this certainly got interesting at the end of that chapter. So interesting that I realized it all took place in one room and that I didn't do a closing AN...

Well, let's see where my fingers take this little game of Chara's.

Actually, the next few rooms have at least Sans or Papyrus, right? Oh no... my train of thought just kicked into high speed!

* * *

Chara walked down the path, and soon, sensed two monsters she had sensed before- the brothers. She instantly went invisible and hid in the trees to Frisk's right so Sans couldn't see her. She didn't understand why she was so scared of such a weak monster. Frisk was easily stronger than him, at least physically, being a human and all. In fact, most humans in general scared her, but oddly, she was friends with the human and not the weak monster. It's weird how life works out like that sometimes.

Frisk walked down the path and saw the two skeletons, too, but didn't want to hide. He didn't understand why Chara was so intent on hiding in front of other monsters, but it wasn't his business.

"SO SANS!" Papyrus yelled, startling Frisk away from the relaxing scenery of the area. "When's the human showing up? I want to look my Sunday best, or at least my Tuesday pretty-good."

"Don't you only have one outfit?" Sans asked, averting his eyes away from his brother's.

"Yeah, but I could style my hair!" he exclaimed, putting on his best 'dramatic model' face. He didn't seem to notice that as a skeleton, he was bald.

"Oh. Right. Good idea," Sans said unconvincingly. "Say, why don't you look over there?" The shorter skeleton looked in the human's direction.

Papyrus saw a glimpse of him, and the two looked between his direction and each other for a little bit, clearly shocked at whatever they were laying their eyes on. They turned their backs to Frisk as if to shut him out of the conversation.

"SANS! OH MY ASGORE!" Papyrus yelled, way too loudly to be kept a secret. There was probably an earthquake taking place on the surface just from the volume of his whispering voice. "I'm dizzy. What am I looking at?" Frisk face palmed. How could Papyrus not see he was the human he was looking for. He thought about something Chara had been saying in her sleep.

 _"Don't listen to Sans... you're a human... you aren't pretending to have a heart... if anything, your pretending to be a monster when you're really a human... not the other way around..."_

He then remember what Sans had told him as he walked into the next forest clearing.

 _"It'd be great if you could help me out.. and y'know.. keep pretending to be one."_

 _Did these skeletons not notice he was human? How obvious were his crimes?_

There was no way they could know. When he loaded his save file, it also had cleaned his sweater. It was surly a helpful perk.

Frisk hadn't even noticed that while thinking about what these skeletons were saying, he had been tuning out what they were saying. It was probably more ill-attempted humor to try and make him laugh. Sans was probably telling Papyrus to look at a tree or a rock instead of him.

"Ahem!" Frisk ignored the call to attention, still trying to think about a few more things, like all the things he could do with his powers. He could probably kill everything in one timeline, then erase it all and be nice to everything, then kill everything again and live his life with Chara. It was certainly great to have this power.

Papyrus had gone into a coughing fit, probably trying to get his attention. He nodded to tell the loud skeleton that he was listening now.

"Prepare yourself!" he warned loudly, as usual. "For high jinks! For low jinks!" Frisk was pretty sure the high jinks wouldn't be funny, and that low jinks didn't exist.

"Dangers! Puzzles! Capers! Japers!" Was someone dare warning him of dangers? He was an explorer! Explorers eat danger for breakfast!

"Being Captured! And other sorts of fun activities." Frisk was pretty sure being captured, or even puzzles and capers, classified as 'fun'. Being around this too already made him in a bad mood.

"Refreshments will be provided... If you dare!" He gave no chance for a response, as he pridefully walked down the path and into the next room, laughing loudly enough to cause tornado speed winds and tsunamis on the surface.

 _What the Hell? Refreshments?_ Now that frisk thought about it, he was pretty parched. He hadn't recalled drinking water before the fall, and that was as least two or three days ago.

Sans turned to him and paused, as if partially shocked. "And you don't even bat an eye, huh?" he commented. He didn't know why, but Frisk was used to not reacting to outlandish things. It probably had something to do with his life on the surface that caused him to be so good at tuning events and people out. Sans silently followed his brother, leaving Frisk to his own thoughts. Chara peaked out from behind the trees before leaping to Frisk's side.

"I don't like those two..." she said. "They're antics aren't nearly as funny as I thought." Chara scoffed. The pair silently walked past an odd looking cardboard stand.

"Hey, what's that?" Chara couldn't help but ask. Frisk always walked by it without a second glance, but decided to stop and read the sign for Chara.

"You observe the well-crafted sentry station," Frisk read. "Oh you have got to be kidding me- it's in all caps! He's an offense to the language!" he ranted. Chara rolled her eyes in agreement. "Who could have built this... you ponder..." He paused, as if assessing the words. "Ironically, he uses really proper English better than most on the surface."

"How do you know that?" Chara challenged. She wanted to know his backstory, and any lead that he was remembering was worth going on.

"I- I don't know... I just know this stuff..." The corners of his lips slightly drooped in a nostalgic frown. It was an odd type of amnesia. He could remember facts, like the human language, how to do math, and the fact that the Golden Gate Bridge exists and isn't made of gold, but he couldn't remember personal details, like his name, age, or family.

"How odd..." Chara was silent for a few moments, as if grieving for Frisk's lost memories. "Well? Continue reading."

He did as he was told. "Let's see... you ponder: I bet it was the very famous Royal Guardsman!" He had a lack of enthusiasm while saying the explanation point, but you could hear it if you tried. "Oh, wow. Listen to this: Note, not yet a very famous Royal Guardsman."

Chara burst out laughing. Frisk turned around to see what was so funny. After a moment of staring, Chara wondered what Frisk was staring at.

"What?" she asked. "Chocolate in my teeth?"

"I don't get the joke."

"The joke is that the poor loser will never get a chance to be a Royal Guardsman!" she explained.

"That's not funny. That's sad. I mean he's too annoying to truly care, but nothing to laugh over."

Chara stared at him for a few moments. "You're weird," she commented.

"Maybe that's how I should be," he said with a shrug. Chara figured that he wasn't wrong.

Chara followed him as he started to move down the path.

"Ugh... Frisk, my legs hurt," she complained.

"Then float," he offered.

"I can't you ass-hat!" she accused. She sat down on the ground. "I'm not moving," she whined stubbornly, crossing both her legs and her arms.

"Well, I can't carry you."

"I'm just doing what the sign says," she scoffed, pointing a finger at a sign behind him. He looked at the sign. 'Absolutely NO MOVING!' it read. How convenient for the ghost girl who just got her legs back. It was probably some kind of joke. He continued walking in front of what seemed like another sentry station. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks went a fox- wolf hybrid came up from behind the counter of the stand.

 _He looks like... a doggo._

"Did something move? Was it my imagination?" he thought out loud. "I can only see moving things," he explained. Now, the sign made a little more sense. "H...hey! I can't stop shivering all of a sudden," he said, almost as if he was scared. Frisk noticed someone behind the dog. He couldn't quite make it out, but he could tell it was wearing green. He looked behind him. Chara was no longer sitting down.

"Who... who's there?!" he exclaimed, trying to find something that was moving anywhere around him. Somehow, without being seen, the Doggo engaged in a battle with him, because he felt the red mist come out of him once again. He didn't hesitate to punch it in the nose. It yipped in pain.

"Don't move an inch!" he warned, swiping a blade across the field. It looked different from most obstacles he avoided, because it was blue. Finding it impossible to doge, he didn't, and through some kind of miracle, the blade didn't hit him. Doggo couldn't seem to find anything. This time, he placed a well placed punch in the monster's chest. With another yip, he evaporated into dust, forever gone.

He continued down the path, but Chara was no where to be seen. He was sure it was her behind the dog, because of the similar shirt, but she didn't even do anything to influence the fight.

The next area, past a couple of dog treats, which he was pretty sure were the dog version of cigars, was a lake frozen over with ice, followed with another fork. In the middle of the lake was a sign. He skated over to the sign. It told him everywhere was ice, and that straight ahead- east- was a town, one that probably had monsters. He needed to kill 8 more and the skeletons to kill everything in this part. Unlike last time Chara left him alone, he would not wimp out and show mercy, and if he did, he always had his special power.

Ignoring what the sign said for a second, he decided to explore the northern path. There, there was a snowman. He wondered if down here, snowmen counted as monsters. If they didn't, then there was no reason not to kill it, and if they did, then he needed to kill it for Chara. He walked up to it.

"Hello. I am a snowman. I cannot move," the snowman explained. "Traveler, if you could..."

He grabbed a chunk of the snowman's snow. He could tell that this snow was different. It was magical compared to the snow around him. It could probably heal a lot of his health if he ate it. If it didn't, at least he wouldn't get dehydrated. Frisk noted how the snowman slumped when he took a piece. It almost had an expression like him, since the coal that made up his mouth almost completely turned into a line.

He didn't want to be cruel. He didn't think snowmen were considered monsters. Besides, one piece was truly enough. He left the poor snowman alone. He sensed it had an explorers spirit trapped within an unmoving body. He could help the snowman explore.

Seeing how this clearing was a dead end, he went back to the ice rink, and down that path to the town.

Down the path, he once again saw those two skeletons. He really wished they gave him a break. They were probably the reason Chara stopped showing up again. She didn't want to risk running into them. He was pretty sure she could take them, though. _Why was she hiding?_

While he was wondering that, he didn't notice that the antics had already begun. He didn't see why he had to stand so far away from them while they were talking to him, so, he stepped forward and onto a path clear from snow. He wondered why for a second, then stopped caring.

"FOR YOU SEE," he loudly started, before the situation got awkward, which caused him to clamp up and lower his voice. "This is... the... invisible..." Both skeletons stared at him, as if he did something wrong.

What was so wrong about standing a little bit closer to the pair? It's not like he was naked or anything, was he?

"Uhhh..." Papyrus said, confused. "Hmm, you must being having culture shock," he joked. Since Frisk didn't listen to the set up of the pun, and overall hated puns, he, shockingly (see what I did there), didn't break his straight face.

"You see, where I come from, it's a loving tradition to suffer through horrible puzzles for no reason," the loud skeleton exclaimed. That sounded utterly stupid to Frisk, quite like the skeleton himself.

He decided it was weird to have only walked halfway to Papyrus, so closed the rest of the awkward gap between the two. He prayed that maybe if he was in talking distance, the skeleton wouldn't have to yell so loud.

There was a long pause. Frisk figured that Papyrus must have said something and was expecting some kind of response. As usual, he wasn't listening. The skeleton sighed.

"Why couldn't we get a human that likes puzzles?" he wondered to himself. Papyrus left, signaling that he, too, could leave, which is just what he did. He had nothing to say the the sweatshirt wearing skeleton, and certainly didn't want to spend the energy tuning him out.

The next clearing was a pair of cliffs with a bridge connected the two. He went over to the edge and looked down the long drop to a calming forest of endless pines. It seemed to go on forever. Suddenly, he sensed that Chara was next to him, and turned his head to look at her.

"Sorry I left you alone back there," she explained. "I, um... kinda possessed that thing you killed." Frisk seemed confused as to why, and why that made her unable to reappear right after. Silence loomed between the two for a few moments. "You punch pretty hard," she said awkwardly, followed by an awkward laugh.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how strong you were for myself. How else could something challenge someone it can't seem?" she explained rationally. She grinned and laughed. "Besides, it's like suicide for a monster to purposefully start a battle." Frisk nodded in agreement. Most of the monsters seemed pretty weak compared to his strength, and he wasn't even the strongest. Hell, he was barely half a human.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Didn't you just ask a question?" she joked. "Yeah, ask me anything you want to know."

"How does dying feel?"

"I can't explain it.." she started. "I've died twice, once as a human, and right there again as a monster. It felt different both times."

"How so?"

"Monster souls die with the body. Monsters can't make ghosts. Unless a certain kind of monster has his soul absorbed into something else seconds after death, a monster is always forever gone."

"Do ghosts.. have souls?"

"Unfortunately... I do.." she stated. He voice was so low that if Frisk wasn't so close to her, he wouldn't have heard.

"What do you mean unfortunately?"

"I owe you nine words, don't I?" she asked, trying to put a more positive look on her face. Frisk nodded.

"I had a family. Toriel, a dad, a brother." Chara paused, staring at Frisk as he looked down at the forest below. "Anything else?"

"Y-yeah, just one last question- can I reset death?"

Chara nodded. It was an odd question. It left her to wonder...

 _Then why didn't he?_

* * *

HAHAHAHAHHA! 2 Chapters in 1 day, with 30 minutes to spare.

I was gonna have Frisk jump off the cliff there at the end, saying that it was something every explorer wanted to try, and that he wanted to see if he could fly. Maybe this is just me talking, but if I had Frisk's powers, I'd totally use it to.. jump.. off.. things..

*lightbulb. warning, this last part could be considered spoilers to some.*

AND INTO OTHER THINGS!

I HAVE FRISK'S BACKSTORY NOW!

R&R (Ramble and reset? Nah, I can do better...)


	9. Chapter 9

Oh geez, I think I'm overwhelming you guys, my dear readers. SO: this is the first chapter I'm writing ahead of time. (Geez, now I know why writers do this. Too many too soon when you have time, and you overwhelm the readers as the readers get behind. Too much life and you don't have time to write, and the readers miss your chapters.) Which sounds better for you guys? Every other day or every three?

* * *

"You don't mind if I ask one more, do you?" Frisk said, scooching closer to the ghost girl that he was already rather close to. Any closer and he'd be inside of her. The closeness caused Chara to blush. His hand was phasing right through hers!

"O-of course I don't mind," she answered with a smile.

"How many times have I loaded a save file so far?" Frisk wanted to see if anyone could remember, but at the least, if she could.

"U-um..." Chara was caught in a trap. If she answered honestly, Frisk would know she remembered, and not try and do anything he wouldn't want her to remember. She wanted to see how he would abuse his powers. "S-save files?"

"I know your lying."

"H-how!" Chara was embarrassed at her slip up. She was a demon for crying out loud! What kind of cunning con was she if she couldn't even fool this kid?

"Because in one timeline, you told me about my powers, which means you know, regardless of whether or not you remember telling me," he explained, looking up at the ceiling of the underground.

Chara admired how smart this kid was. Some of the other humans couldn't even get through some of the puzzles in the ruins. Toriel had to help them with every single one. Frisk was different. He didn't stop and try and remember his memories, or cry about being under here. He was... determined.

"Fine, I'll answer the question truthfully," she surrendered. "You've loaded only once," she answered.

"That's... odd..." Frisk commented. "Do you remember telling me about them?" Chara knew Frisk was beating around the bush with these questions to keep from giving her clues as to what he was hiding. He was defiantly hiding something, though. She decided to play along and nod. She wanted to see if he would reveal his secret.

"That's good," he said, getting up off the snow. "Don't you find it funny eight monsters is the difference between becoming slightly less translucent and being affected by gravity again?" He said the question more like a statement instead of a question.

"Frisk... what have you been doing?"

"The correct answer was five. At this rate, you'll be resurrected in no time." Frisk sounded happy. He chuckled inwardly. _Then I just reset._

"You know I can jump into your head anytime and find what your planning, right?" Chara seemed mad at the fact Frisk was planning something behind her back. Frisk's eyes opened wider. No, he didn't know that. He slowly backed up, closed his eyes, and-

Light hit the back of her eyelids. It was never truly night or day in the underground, but it was still a signal to tell that she had gotten out of her deep sleep. She sat up in the snow and started her normal morning routine of stretching and yawning. Chara found it strange that she had slept so deeply, after going into deep sleep so recently. She certainly didn't need to, and she wasn't sure if it was even possible to sleep deeply two night in a row until now. She decided to push aside this thought and not let it dawn on her. It's not like she was tired last night and that the sleep would be a disadvantage. Finishing her morning routine, she leaped into the air and starting floating, deciding to find where Frisk ran off to. Her plans were smashed when she landed with a _thunk,_ and felt an odd sense of Deja-vu.

This time, he was not standing behind her in the clearing. Chara stood up, and spun around confused.

There was no monster in the clearing to see the entire area glowing red with the demon's rage. If looks could kill... no matter how determined it was...

Frisk's soul would have turned to dust as quickly as a monster's.

* * *

Frisk was huffing and puffing deeply. He had just run past all the encounter with Sans and Papyrus as fast as he could, and now, was out of breath. By now, Chara would just have been waking up, and would have discovered that she could not fly. Hopefully, he got lucky and this was one of the times Chara didn't remember, but if she did, he would be too far into trouble to ever get out of it. He stopped at the same cliff where they were originally sitting and asking questions.

 _I had a family. Toriel, a dad, a brother._

As much as he cherished learning more about her, Frisk had to continue on without the ghost. He had a feeling that Chara was much more powerful than your everyday ghost, and now that he pulled this off, he didn't want to risk getting in a fight with her. The good news was that it seemed to be the more monsters he killed, the more human Chara became. Maybe she would lose her threatening ghost powers all together.

Or maybe, there was a chance that once she was resurrected, she would get more powerful powers.

In that case, there was always his option to reset the timeline. Hopefully, she would forget when that happens.

He continued down the path and into the next clearing. To his dismay, the skeleton brothers were waiting for him there. Papyrus noticed him almost right away.

"HUMAN!" he yelled. _Meanwhile, on the surface, all of England suddenly sank under some suspicious ripples in the middle of the ocean the size of the moon steaming from under the sea floor_. "I hope you're ready for-" He paused, getting an angry and astonished look on his face. "SANS!" he accused. _Whelp, there goes Sweden._ "Where's the puzzle!"

"It's right there," Sans assured, relaxed as always. "On the ground." Frisk looked to the piece of paper on the ground. Like Hell he was going to waste his time on a _word_ puzzle. "Trust me. There's no way he'll skip this one." He almost wanted to solve it just out of pity for the brothers, but then he rationalized that he couldn't even pity them that much. He walked right past the paper. He didn't have time for this when there was a raging ghost girl on his trail!

"SANS!" _Bye, bye, Russia._ "That did nothing!" Papyrus complained, enraged.

"Whoops," Sans lazily said with a laugh. It was like he wanted this to happen. "Knew I could have put down junior jumble instead," he said with a wink.

"WHAT?! JUNIOR JUMBLE!?" _No please, not India, too!_ "Finally, something we can both agree on." He sounded relatively quiet, for once. He walked down the path. Frisk went to rush off the path, too, when Sans stopped him.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he said. "She's pissed now." When Sans said nothing else, Frisk tried to walk away. "Hey kid," he called, stopping him once more. "At least don't abuse your powers." Frisk looked at his glove for a second, then looked at the skeleton.

"It's not like she'll catch up," he said, confidently. His tone was dark and low.

"Why are you so sure about that?" the skeleton wondered.

"'Cuz you won't be there to slow me down," he sneered. Then, he threw his fist in Sans' direction. His fist didn't hit anything, and he landed face first in the snow. Sans was no where to be seen. He got up, and looked around the area, trying to see where he was hiding. Instead of finding the skeleton, he saw something disturbing as he looked over the treeline. The trees were burning. He decided this was his cue to move on. He found an odd plate of spaghetti, but didn't have time to stop and eat it. He decided to save in case Chara caught up with him.

He needed to keep his plans a surprise. He didn't like going in alone, but he had to. It was just seven more monsters until everything was dead in the area besides the skeletons. He could do it. Chara had made him strong enough, didn't she?

He ran right through the next part, glad to see that whatever puzzle that was here before was solved. He didn't have time for puzzles. He secretly thought that it might have been Sans who solved the puzzle, since back there, it sounded like he almost cared. He crossed over a wooden bridge quickly, only to find to dog guards came up to him. They seemed to be married in some way.

"What's that smell?" Dogamy asked.

"Where's that smell?" Dogaressa chanted.

"If you're a smell..." Dogamy started.

"Identify yoursmellf!" Dogaressa finished.

They roamed around the area, looking for the smell. Soon, both their noses pointed right to Frisk.

"Hmm... here's that weird smell..." Dogamy said. "It makes me want to eliminate."

"Eliminate YOU!" Dogaressa added.

He felt the red mist come out of him.

He did _not_ have time for this!

But at the same time, he couldn't afford to just _run_. For his plan to work, he needed everything dead.

He punched Dogamy in the nose. He wanted this over with quickly!

"Let's kick this human's tail!" an injured Dogamy cried.

"Do humans have tails?"

Frisk covered his eyes as Dogaressa decided to help Dogamy's nose with a kiss. Frisk immaturely covered his eyes. He looked too soon and hurt his eyes a little. He decided to punch Dogamy in the nose again. His nose was bleeding and his whole face seemed messed up, but he still didn't turn to dust.

The two said some cheesy catchphrase that Frisk ignored, and covered his eyes as once again Dogaressa tried to heal Dogamy with her love. This time, he knew better than to look.

He punched the already injured dog one more time, in the middle of his chest, and he watched as the dog faded off into dust.

"Misery awaits you!" Dogaressa looked angry and enraged at what Frisk did to her husband. Two axes attacked him relentlessly from both sides. He slid between them almost perfectly, except for the fact that one of the axes chopped off his finger. He screamed in pain at first, but decided it didn't need to bother him. The finger was from his right hand, and he felt more comfortable punching with his left hand, anyway.

He punched the dog as hard as he could in her chest, trying to achieve an easy victory. Once again, he was attacked with axe. This time, he almost got his right arm chopped off while sliding between the two battle axes. Instead, a chunk of skin the size of his hand was just missing from his upper arm. Wanting to heal this quickly, he punched her hard in the nose. She quickly evaporated into dust. Wanting to get out of the clearing quickly, he gulped down a tiny jug of spider cider. He didn't even wait to see his finger and chunk of missing flesh from his arm come back. He just ran.

Luckily, the next two puzzles were _also_ solved for him. At least Sans cared for him a little bit.

He wasn't so lucky with the next room, though. There was Sans and Papyrus, ready to slow him down again.

"Hey!" Papyrus called. "It's the human!" His voice was a record low for him, but he was still shouting at an incredible volume.

He didn't have time for this. He walked over a wooden bridge and onto an oddly colored floor, ignoring Papyrus and Sans as they talked to each other. After a few moments, he heard Papyrus stop talking. He was probably waiting for an answer from some question.

"Okay, this is normally the part where you either agree or disagree." He seemed rather annoyed. Frisk was also annoyed. He had places to be! "And depending on your answer," he continued. "We say something great in response." Nothing happened for the next few moments. "Here, why don't you do this puzzle yourself?" he asked, annoyed. He walked away, clearly not determined enough to stay any longer.

"I know your in a rush, but you should still try the puzzles," Sans offered while he was starting to walk out of the room. "Who knows? They might be fun."

Frisk chuckled. To Sans surprise, yes, he _chuckled_. "Yeah, unnessisary puzzles are fun, and I did not just mess it up with my ghost-friend crush," he commented.

"Do you really think she's just a ghost?"

"Of course not. But I don't want to find out what she really is." Frisk started to walk again.

"You're just gonna outrun her until the barrier?" he asked, causing Frisk to stop in his tracks. He nodded. That was that plan. "Not gonna happen. Your best bet is to just calm her down. You seem pretty good at that. You should see the way she looks at you when she goes invisible. Who knows, maybe she'll forgive you."

Once again, Frisk chuckled. It was dry and emotionless like last time, but still another chuckle. "Yeah, and puzzles are fun." He walked away from the room. This next room was just a pile of snow and what looked like yet another sentry station. To his dismay, the room tinted red.

 _This can't be good,_ he thought. He hid in the sentry station, under the counter. It smelled like wet dog. He heard hammering footsteps echo throughout the area.

" **FRISK!** " yelled a feminine, demonic voice. Her volume put Papyrus's to shame.

 _And there goes all of Africa._

The footsteps slowly faded, and Frisk sighed with a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He decided to lay low, least have Chara come back and recheck this area soon.

 _Talk about a temper._

* * *

Hmmm...

I kinda like this idea. Out there, but not bad...

R&R (Run and avoid chaRa.)


	10. Chapter 10

Shoot... I probably should do some author's note here to keep it in uniform with the other chapters... shouldn't I? This chapter actually has a name... but that would be un-uniform. And now, to the feature presentation: "Independence".

* * *

What did he do?

Why was he hiding!?

* * *

Chara had mauled through about all of the frozen wasteland. If she was a solid being, she could have smashed rocks with a glare. The entire Snowdin town would have been ripped to shreds after all of the citizens evacuated out of pure fear for the demon that was about to rage terror down on them.

The city had been evacuated out of pure fear, though. Not for her, but for the human.

Those skeletons were ruining her plan for Frisk to kill the entire town, and her plan to kill Frisk. The baby boneheads were probably hiding him.

Her demon form had been growing by the second. She towered like Godzilla over the poor little monster town. Her head was almost high enough to touch the barrier.

She shrank too fast for her to notice.

The blood wasn't rushing through her body for long enough.

Her new bones weren't nearly strong enough.

With a crack-

* * *

Would his plan even work?

Did he truly have the power to calm her down?

* * *

He popped his head out from under the counter of the Sentry station once he heard the monstrous footsteps fade into the distance.

 _Geez, I'm in for the shits._

He scraped his eyes over the landscape. The mushy pile of snow that was in the center of the path before had been reduced to a puddle. The already barren, dry trees behind the snowy peak were charred or burning.

 _Ohh... **Char** a. I get it._

He noticed a sign near the Sentry station. The text was even more pitiful than what was written on Papyrus's station.

'AWARE OF DOG: pleas pet dog'.

He came to the conclusion that monsters were crackheads.

After looking around at the damage the girl could do if she wasn't even physical, Frisk decided that he did not want to go in the same direction as her. Also, he needed to kill at least 8 more monsters in this timeline to successfully rid the wintery wasteland of all monsters. Then, the next stop was Snowdin. After that was... whatever was next.

He started to backtrack, finding damage had been done to each room. The machine in the puzzle room right before had the machine broken. In the room before that, all the pine trees were turned to charred skeletons of their former selves. The path without snow was even larger, as if some of the snow had been melted. In the next room, some of the rocks were even moved a bit, as if Chara's stomping had caused them to shift. He had to jump over gaps where the wooden bridged were reduced to ashes.

Suddenly, after jumping over the gap, he was approached by two monsters. One was another ice block with a cap out of ice he named Icecap, and another weird looking alien monster.

 _He looks like... a Jerry._

Fighting Icecap was easy. One punch, and he shattered into millions of piece.

"So like... what are you even doing?" Jerry sassed. He then claimed to have to go to the bathroom. He looked like an easy monster to kill. He wouldn't even fight back. He punched the poor monster, hoping it would be an easy win. His hand hit the jelly-like body, and his fist bounced back. He hardly did any damage.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he yelled in frustration.

"Huh? Did the DITCH me? Some friends..." Jerry sneezed. Despite having human arms, he didn't cover his nose. Frisk shivered in disgust. He felt like 'ditching' this monster, too. Sadly, doing that wouldn't kill it. He tried again to punch it as hard as he could.

He punch it in the nose. It was hard to pull his hand back. Looking at his glove, he realized it was covered in a green-purple slime. It looked like monster snot.

"EWWW!" he screamed, shaking his hand, trying to get the monster mucus off.

"Well... can YOU give me a ride home?" Frisk wanted to run away at how disgusting this monster was. No matter how hard he punched it, he could barely do any damage.

Jerry opened a box of what looked like powdered donuts. After finishing each one, he licked the powder off his hands loudly. Holding back a gag, he punched it in the eye.

Jerry yawned. "The Wi-Fi here sucks," he complained. This battle was going to drive Frisk insane.

This time, he tried punching it in the head. His hand bounced back because of his cranium was made of pure jelly. It wasn't shocking to find out this creature didn't have a brain. It kept repeating the same obnoxious and disgusting actions and complaining about how terrible his friends were.

After 5 minutes of battle, he was sure that at least half of it's health was gone. Jerry once again yawned. It took four more well placed punches to finish the terrifying Jerry off. He had never been so pleased to be done with a fight before.

He continued to back track. He soon came upon a room with another mouse hole he had yet to notice. There was a microwave and some spaghetti, as well as a note from Papyrus. The spaghetti was supposed to slow him down. He hadn't even noticed it before.

His stomach rumbled with a passion. He picked up the fork, only to drop it from how hot the metal was. Chara's rage also managed to heat up the spaghetti. A little mouse peaked it's head out of the hole. Seeing the little mouse try to eat the spaghetti... it filled him with a new kind of determination. Not of one to kill, but of one to SAVE.

Being away from Chara had given him a chance to think about killing. Sure, of everything he had met down here, Chara was the most likable, and when he returned to the surface no one would know what had done, or when he reset everyone could be brought back alive, but something still didn't feel right.

He had the power to SAVE, yet he was doing just the opposite. He was making waste out of the underground.

He couldn't just turn back now, though. In another timeline, he would SAVE. If he resurrected Chara back to human form, he could SAVE her. He could break the barrier. He could SAVE all the monsters. Chara could be right by his side the whole time.

That was his plan, wasn't it? He needed to kill everything, in order to SAVE one. Then, he would come back and SAVE everyone else.

The farther back he went, he realized there was less and less damage, as if Chara had gotten angrier and angrier by each passing moment. He kept killing the monsters that came to him. Soon, he got to the meadow where he and Chara first slept. The area was still beautiful. Not a single tree was burned, and the box was fully in tact. He heard a demonic scream in the distance. That was probably Chara.

He sat down in the snow next to one of the paths, right where he and Chara had slept. He remember how cute she had looked sleeping. After a few moments, he got up and walked forward. He slammed into something, and the red mist come out of him.

Once again, it was another Icecap. It was an easy fight. He decided to spice it up by only punching it once weakly and then stealing his cap. He became an expert at how to steal they're hats. It didn't melt when he grabbed it, and it didn't melt when he placed it on his head. Now, all that was left was a little ice cube. He punched it until it shattered into millions of pieces. First, break their spirit, then, break their soul.

Now, no monsters were left, only determination.

Another scream was heard in the distance. This one, though, wasn't demonic. It was human, and it was alive. It was falling.

An audible crack was coming from far, far away, echoing throughout the wintery wasteland.

There was nothing he could do to help her.

Nothing, except-

" **FRISK!** " yelled a feminine, demonic voice. Her volume put Papyrus's to shame.

What he was about to do was stupid. He would die. At least then, she wouldn't.

He leaped out from the Sentry station, and waved his arms to make it more obvious where he was. The air was hot and unbreathable. Chara was easily 15 feet tall.

"Down here!" he called out. Chara turned to look at him with red daggers in her eyes. She blinked, and winced as if remembering an incredible pain.

 _Of all times for her to remember,_ he thought, not being sarcastic. _My lucky day._

Chara shrunk again, this time in her ghost form. Her eyes went calm, and she neared the boy.

"Frisk... you SAVED my life..." she said, mildly, as if she didn't believe it herself.

"Haha..." he laughed nervously, almost bashfully. "If I have the power to, why waste it?"

The only unfortunate thing was that he still needed to kill 7 more monsters, including Jerry. When they got to the room with the Spaghetti, Frisk paused, causing Chara to stop, too.

"Look, you heated up the spaghetti," Frisk pointed out. He held out a hand. "Shall we dine, m'lady?"

Chara blushed and grinned. "As friends?"

Frisk chuckled. "I'll answer that question later," he said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Finally, he got to the first forest clearing, and killed the last Icecap. A bright light started to glow around Chara.

It felt great to have air in her lungs and blood in her veins.

She felt sleepy, and her eyes started to droop. She wobbled, and felt very dizzy.

"Y-you okay?" asked a concerned Frisk.

"Y-yeah... I just haven't eaten in a few decades is all..."

"This called for a spaghetti date." Frisk got a determined look on his face.

"Did you just ask me out?" Chara was surprised when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She blushed when she saw it Frisk.

"Maybe," he said.

"Was that the thing you were planning you didn't want me to know about?"

"You betcha," he lied. His plan was to SAVE her. Not just her life, but her soul. "Soo... spaghetti date?"

"You'll have to carry me," she whined. Frisk easily lifted her up. He had gotten stronger from punching so many monsters. She was weak from her last weak of being sick in bed, and her lifetime as a ghost without eating.

They continued walking through the underground until they got to the room with the spaghetti. The spaghetti was just warm enough and the fork wasn't that hard to hold. Frisk only took a few bites of the spaghetti, feeling he couldn't be as hungry as Chara.

"This is gonna be... different, to say the least," Frisk commented.

"What? No, you don't get it. My body isn't stable. Sure, I can touch things, but you're just about the only thing that can see me. You need to kill at least three monsters a day for me to have enough power to keep this form," she explained.

Frisk frowned. Here Chara was, in the full flesh, yet he still needed to kill things. "Oh," he said, trying to avoid any awkward silences. "At least we can cuddle now," he flirting, wriggling his eyebrows. She giggled.

"You look ridiculous when you do that!" she teased.

"Sorry, I'll stop it."

Chara leaned forward and pecked his check with a kiss. "Ridiculously cute," she added.

She was a demon.

She knew how to keep them under control and doing her bidding.

Frisk's cheeks turned as red as the tomato sauce that was smeared all over Chara's face.

* * *

I figured waiting until the end to give her a physical body would be too long.

R&R (romance and... roadkill?)


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, I am really into the idea of posting a chapter every other day and writing ahead of time. For example, I posted a chapter when my computer was about to die! Pretty incredible, right? Anyway, I think I need to post today, but if I did post yesterday.. um... happy belated or early or right on time Birthday. Also, I got lots of great reviews.

So thanks for all the support.

It's worth my phone vibrating and waking me up.

All night long.

...yup...

* * *

"Humans have magic too, y'know," Chara said between bites of the saucy, probably expired spaghetti.

Frisk made a humming sound, signaling that he, in fact, did not know.

"Figures. You've read about midevil times before, right?"

Frisk furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you remember the Salem Witch trials?"

He shook his head.

Chara made a groaning sound. "Of course! The one person I can talk with about human history lost all his memories!"

A grumbling sound echoed throughout the area. Chara yelped.

"Wh-what was that?!"

Frisk rolled his eyes. "Your stomach."

"O-oh," she replied, bashfully. "S-sorry."

"Here." He offered out some kind of sandwich lazily. "From Toriel's."

She hummed with approval as she gulped down the sandwich in almost two bites.

"Mmm..." she replied while chewing. "Pweshe tell me you got shocolate," she begged with a mouthful. Frisk shook his head as Chara finally swallowed.

"Ugh, that blows."

More grumbling echoed through the forest.

"Got any more?" Chara asked, a blush growing on her face.

Frisk shrugged. He figured the town was bound to have something.

"Wanna move forward?" He offered, standing up. This time when he held out his hand, Chara was actually able to take it.

They continued forward.

"So... that thing about magic?" he inquired.

"Oh yeah! Anyway, long before you, or even I, was born, humans still greatly believed in magic and monsters. But there was one common theme; monsters were bad," she explained as the two trotted along the path. "So one day, the two groups hated each other so much, they went to war." She paused for a bit, thinking about what to explain next. "Back then, just about everyone knew magic, and had to learn it to defeat the monsters."

"That's incredible," he gawked. Even after seeing down here, he still doubted the existence of magic.

"After the humans won the war and drove the monsters down here, generations of humans were born who never once saw a monster, but they were all told the same stories. Stories of giants, of beanstalks, of dragons, of witches..." This time, she paused as if trying to remember something. "Magic was forbidden after the war," she explained. "The church deemed it unnecessary to have the same 'evil' the monsters did. Also, most people were scared a dark wizard would break the barrier. So thousands of kids grew up never seeing a monster or a wizard. Anyone suspected of having or using magic was killed so that they couldn't break the barrier. But soon, magic and monsters became legends and tall tales, all trapped underneath Mount Ebott." As Chara finished, she realized Frisk had stopped. They were in the room with the Sentry Station where she found Frisk.

"Wow," was all he could say. "How do I learn it?"

Chara giggled. "You already know it!"

"I-I do?" Chara had never seen him so surprised. Or so, anything, for that matter.

"Reach into your pocket," she dared.

So, he did. "What am I trying to grab?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just put your hand in your pocket."

"I... There's nothing here..."

Chara was laughing up a storm. She was having trouble breathing, and she feared for the life of her unstable form. She tried to calm down.

"Where's my stick?!" He kept reaching in both pockets frantically. As he said stick, he felt the rough wood in his hand, and let out a deep breath.

"Inventory," she explained. "Most humans have it and don't even know it. Sometimes they put items into their inventory without knowing it, and the second they want to look for it, they can't find it because it's in another dimension!"

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, try it out. Hold out your hand and ask for something you think you have."

Frisk held his arm out with his fingers spread.

 _Toy knife..._ he thought. Suddenly, he felt the cool plastic in his hand.

"Wow, you're magic is stronger than most untrained humans," she commented. "Also, you're 'save' power is also magic. One of the rarest forms. Only the strongest, most determined beings have it."

He tried doing his trick with just about everything else he had. He wondered how he was able to keep everything in his pockets at once.

"Did I always have this power?" he asked while putting his final item back into his inventory.

"Well... yeah. It just became much stronger when you got to the underground."

"How come monsters have more powerful magic?"

"Easy. They train. And, when they fight, their soul stays in their body, so it's easier to access."

"Their soul?"

"Souls have to do with magic. It's filled with magic. The only thing that's bad about having your soul in your body when you fight, is that if you die.." She paused for dramatic effect. "Your soul turns to dust just like your body."

"And that's why human souls can last after death, but a monster's soul doesn't," he guessed. Chara nodded.

"Wanna get a'move'on?" she asked, taking a step ahead. "I'm starving!"

Frisk nodded and they continued their journey past the mushy pile of snow.

"Wait a second... why is this puzzle solved?" Chara asked as they got to the next room. It was some kind of ice rink.

"I think Sans solved it for me so I could run away from you faster when you were mad at me." He took a step onto the ice rink, being careful not to slip away yet. He held out his hand to see if Chara wanted help.

Chara gladly took his hand. "Why would he do that?"

With one kick of Frisk's foot, they smoothly glided to the other side. "Maybe he thinks I'll stop listening to you and not kill him."

Chara took a step forward, and little did she know the next path was made of ice. "What a baby."

They slid all the way down to the other side of the path, and Frisk shook some snow off his head. "He knows about my power, maybe he can even remember my loads," he informed Chara.

"A weak monster like him? No. He might be smart enough to know you have it, though." Frisk nodded. She was probably right.

The two had hit a fork in the road. One path went forward, and the other path went down the mountain.

"Which way?" he asked the now-human girl.

"Let's go forward... one of them's down there..." she informed, pointing a finger down the slope.

"If it's only one, I can take'em. You stay here, I'll go," he offered.

"No. We're going forward." She didn't have a good feeling about the skeletons. If Sans was smart enough to figure it out, he was probably also smart enough to tell him brother. Knowledge is power, and someone with knowledge of Frisk's power was someone to be weary of.

"Geez, ok..." Frisk wanted to explore down the cliff. Now, he would never know what was done there. He stepped down the forward path. It was another forest clearing with round balls of snow everywhere. In the center was a really tiny dog house.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing at one of the strange snow balls.

"It's a snow poff." She seemed annoyed that he asked. He pointed to another one.

"And this?"

"And this... is a snow poff."

"What about this?"

Chara was getting really annoyed. "This, however, is a snow poff," she said, sarcastically.

"And what about this one?"

"Surprisingly, it's a snow poff." She crossed her arms. She was just trying to get to the other side of the room.

He pointed towards another one, without even saying anything.

"Snow poff..." she answered.

"Is it really a snow poff?" he asked, pointing to yet another snow poff. Chara was too bothered to answer another one of his ridiculous questions.

"Behold! A snow poff!" Chara exciteingly gestured to a snow poff right next to the path she was walking on. Frisk went to the second to last snow poff on the cliff. The last completely blocked the way.

"Eh? There's 30 gold inside this... this... what is this?" he asked, purposely trying to be annoying. He didn't get an answer. He went over to the last one.

"And what's this?"

"A dog," she said sarcastically. "It's a God damn sno-"

The 'snow poff' grew a tail and a head, then barked. It looked too adorable to kill. Chara gawked at her ironic sarcasm. The rest of the dog, which was a set of armor and a set of arms and legs, popped out of the snow. The armor was covered in dog faces. It was cute to an ugly extent. The dog was huge. Much great than the Lesser Dog he fought earlier. He called it the Greater Dog. The red mist flew out of him. Now he knew that was his soul. He knew his soul was protecting itself by flying out of him.

He punched at it, right in the chest. He drew his hand back. Punching the armor hurt. It probably wasn't the best idea, but at least the dog looked injured. A spear flew through the playing field, looking white, and then blue. He remembered Doggo's spear was blue, and how when he didn't move, it went right through him. When the spear turned blue, he stayed completely still. It didn't harm him.

The dog stared at him intently. He almost felt uncomfortable. He punched it in the face this time, as hard as he could. The body, and the dog's soul, both turned to dust.

"Did you know you use magic in battles, too?" Chara asked as if it was a statement.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you grabbed all the gold that dog had on him when he died. Check to see how much gold you have." He checked his inventory. He had 620 gold. He gawked. He stole all of this from monsters without knowing? Magic was incredible. Together, they walked down the path. All the two could see was the wooden bridge, but Chara seemed nervous.

"I'll just stay here..." she said, meekly.

"What? Why?"

"Both skeletons are here," she informed. "Still, only certain people can see me... but I think Sans can see me, too... I don't want him to know I'm in the flesh now.."

"O-oh..." he said. "Should I find another way around?"

"No, you're fine," she said with a sigh. "I'll just stay here. Come and get me when they leave."

Frisk nodded and walked onto the bridge. Soon, he saw the other side, and the two skeletons standing there. He stopped.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled. _No shocker there._ "THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE!" _No... not Canada! Anything but Canada!_

"Behold! The gauntlet of deadly terror!" he announced. Under the bridge appeared fire, a spear aimed at him, and a cannon. On the top was a spiky swinging ball, another spear, and... a _dog?_

Frisk stopped listening for a little bit as he looked for a way through the situation. If he went at the right time, he could bypass the fire. The fire would burn the bridge, and he could use the bridge like a latter to get up.

 _How would Chara get across, then?_

He could just walk back now and ask Chara how to learn flying or teleportation magic to get them across.

 _That's not going to work..._

"He's probably going to walk through it," he heard Papyrus pout.

Wait...

He could just walk through this and survive?

"And it won't be any fun at all."

 _Like this has been fun. WHAT ABOUT THIS SEEMED FUN!_

"Hmmm... so this human thing was a bust, huh?" Sans piped in.

"Well, I mean, I'm excited to capture him," Papyrus said without enthusiasm, for once. He stopped listening again. He was good with his plan to just walk through it.

Suddenly, the deadly array of traps and the dog disappeared. Now, he didn't even need a plan. Papyrus laughed himself out of sight, but Sans was still there.

 _One. Just one. I can take him,_ he thought. _Then I won't have to worry about him._

"Hmmm..." Sans said when he went up to him. "Guess we didn't need your help to have a good time after all." He paused and closed his eyes. He was deep in thought. "Say, I've been thinking."

 _Oh no, did he burst a brain muscle?_

"Seems like you're gonna fight my brother pretty soon."

 _Long after you're dead._

"Here's some friendly advice," he said with a happy tone, winking.

"Why are you helping me?" Frisk blurted out. "Those puzzles... now advice?"

"Because... I don't like doing things. I'm what people call lazy. If you keep going the way you are now..." He paused his warning and closed his eyes. "You're gonna have a bad time."

His eyes were black, cold pits. They dug deep into his soul.

Frisk acted quick. He had his knife pop out of thin air into his left hand. Then, he got ready to lunge forward.

Suddenly, all of the underground turned black for a second. He lunged when the lights came back on, but Sans was no longer there. Instead, Chara was sitting in front of him, her head being lower than where he swung his knife. They both wore confused expressions on their faces.

"H-he saw me..." she said, nervously. "He knows I'm in a body now!"

"A-aren't you more concerned about the fact he can teleport?"

"Th-that too. Teleportation is the hardest magic to learn.." she informed.

"Let's just... go..." he said, trying to ignore the situation.

They passed the sign saying 'Welcome to Snowdin,' but no one seemed to be home.

* * *

Chara was the narrator for a bit this chapter. I don't have her as the narrator in this book because, well, narrating is my job. But hey, they made it to snowdin! Only took six chapters...


	12. Chapter 12

Wow this chapter took me this entire week to write, I had so little time. Anyway, romance, sappiness, suspense, stuff. 

The stuff is the most important stuff.

...stuff

Quick thanks to (sorry if I butcher this username) coincidenseless for always reviewing and being a grammar Nazi about my chapters. Seriously, it takes skill to be such an accurate grammar Nazi. Don't get the wrong idea, in texting, grammar Nazis are bad, but in a book... they are life savers. Or free editors.

Take your pick.

* * *

He took his first step into Snowdin. It seemed like a peaceful town, except no one was here. He clenched his fists.

"How can you keep your flesh if the monsters keep running away!" he screamed. It was probably only enough to cause a tiny ripple in the water above the Underground, but it was still impressive, for him.

"Don't worry, there's bound to be someone. I know what the shopkeepers here are like. They'd never evacuate. And see? There's a shop right there. Go on, check inside," she insisted, started to push his back. He walked into the shop, but Chara was wrong. This shopkeeper had left. Nobody came. All that was there was the merchandise, gold, and a note.

'Please don't hurt my family,' it silently begged. He scoffed. _How pathetic._ That was all that was written.

He grabbed the gold from behind the counter. It wasn't like anyone was in the town to care. He figured there much have been 758 pieces. Then, he looked at the inventory.

"Hey look! My right Tough Glove!" Chara said, pointing towards a pink glove behind the counter. There were foods like a double popsicle and a cinnamon bun.

"Look at this," Frisk said, holding up a red bandanna. "Pretty manly, huh?" He held it up, unrolled. In the middle, abs were drawn on it.

"The Manly Bandanna!" Chara declared. Frisk tied it around the top of his head, under his bangs. It was made of a tough material. Any blows to his head would probably be completely blocked.

Chara saw the food and grabbed it. She was eating a cinnamon bun, and had another three in her arm. She ate it greedily.

"Mmm... the magic in this food is almost leveling me up..." she practically moaned while eating the food. She then moved on to the second one, grabbing a fifth from behind the counter.

He, himself, decided to pick up the magic infused bi-popsicle, the bisicle. It would take up less inventory, since it was like two items in one. He took two.

Suddenly, the sweet smell of cinnamon hit his nose. In front of his face was a half-eaten cinnamon bun.

"You have to try these!" Chara exclaimed. "They taste so good!" She was practically shoving it down his throat. He took a bite. He then realized what must happen when someone with health eats a healing spell. Chara's pupils were dilated, and even he felt the magic buzz on his tongue.

"Chara... stop eating those," he informed. She ate another one in almost one bite.

"Why not?!" She had a look in her eye that was almost stupidly insane. Her head titled and she stared at him from that odd angle for a while. He gave a disapproving stare.

"You look hot in that bandanna," she commented, moving closer. Frisk backed up.

"Chara... I think you know why you shouldn't eat those," he tried to explain. Suddenly, her eyes turned deep red, but didn't quite glow. She pinned him against the wall quick, her hand over his mouth. She put on an unsettlingly sweet smile.

"What did I say about saying my name, Dearie!?" she said in a tone that matched her smile and blush. She pulled her hand away from his mouth to let him speak.

"Y-you said not to say it around other people. No one is here."

"I sense one... what if he hears?" she said sensually, covering up his mouth again. Frisk was getting really uncomfortable.

He thought really hard about getting out of this situation. Then, he moved two feet, to the backside of Chara, almost instantaneously. It took Chara a moment to realize what happened, but once she did, she was shocked back to her normal self.

"W-was that you're save power? Was my memory just... overlapping events?" she panicked.

"N-no, just as shocked as you," he said, staring at his hands in disbelief.

"You couldn't have... well... it was only a short distance... and sure, your determination is _high_ but... even with a large amount of determination it takes years to move a few inches!" Chara was dumbfounded.

"Y-yeah..." he agreed.

"Give me more magic infused food," she ordered.

"Not unless you control yourself," he asserted. He held out a bisicle at arm's length. She sighed, and accepted the offered food. Her pupils were still dilated, and she still felt the magic's buzz, but it felt better when she didn't have to control it. She was finally in the flesh, so it would obviously take some time to adjust to taking in so much magic, but she needed to control it so that she didn't hurt or even be noticed by something, which as a ghost, was not something she needed to worry about.

"The emptiness of this place is-"

"Filling you with determination?" Chara interrupted. Frisk shook his head, and shivered.

"No, the emptiness is freaking me out..." He took a look around the orangey room. He could tell it must have at once been a cozy and friendly business.

Chara looked around the room, and shivered too. "I guess I see what you mean," she admitted. "But it's also settling, right? Nothing's gonna jump out at us, because nothing's here." Frisk hummed in agreement. It was an oxymoron, an unsettling silence the settled him.

"Let's go," he offered, already heading out the door. Chara followed. They walked back into the snowy outside.

"Hey look," Frisk said, pointing at something. "Another one of those boxes."

"What boxes? There aren't any-" she paused for a moment, looking at the box. "Wow, your inventory is now so impressive you can create boxes. I must not have noticed, was there one earlier?"

"In the clearing. I put some stuff in it, but I didn't believe the sign."

"A sign? You must not have created that one then. But this one certainly wasn't always here," she explained. Frisk opened the box and leaned in.

He placed one of his bisicles into the box, and took out his spider donut, immediately sending it away with his inventory magic. He closed the box and it disappeared. Based on what Chara said, he controlled the box, so could just make it pop back up whenever.

"OOh! Snowdin inn!" She paused and burst into laughter. "Try saying that ten times fast."

"Snowdin inn, snowdin inn, snowdin inn, snowdin inn, sniwdin inn..." he tried. "Damn, messed up after five."

"Me and my family stayed here all the time! The beds here seem to have some kind of healing magic that makes you more healed than normal... if that's even possible. Let's go in!" she said, enthusiastically.

Just like the shop, this place was also empty. As if to mock them, there was a realistic looking stuffed animal staring at them as they entered.

"Wanna head upstairs?" Chara asked. Frisk furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't we need a key?"

Chara went behind the front counter and dangled a set of metal keys in front of his face. "No one's here to stop us, dummy."

The two headed upstairs, using the guide on the number on the base of the key to find the matching room. They walked in, and to their dismay, found only one king sized bed.

"Wanna get another key?" He offered, coming in behind Chara.

"No, I remember they all look like this. It's customary for bunny families to just sleep in the same bed, so..." She paused and blushed, as if too embarrassed to say what she wanted to say. Frisk approached Chara from behind, getting close to her.

"I guess we'll just have to sleep together," he flirted, expertly.

Her blush deepened. "Y-yeah, let's just share a bed." Chara was going to suggest they get another key and unlock another room with another bed, but she liked the idea of being close to someone better.

It's been a while since she's felt so warm.

"Well, let's go to bed, honey," Frisk said in a mocking tone, still close to Chara's ear. She almost shivered, but instead, she blushed. He also felt warmer, as if he was blushing, too. Doing as she was suggested, she got under the covers and left lots of room for Frisk when he followed.

It was not like they had to be close together. The bed was a king, so technically, they could pretend they each had their own bed while still leaving a good two feet between their territories. They decided sleeping inches away from each other was a better idea.

They weren't touching. They were too scared to do that. Instead, they just looked into each other's eyes. Their fingers were centimeters apart. Neither of them could sleep, despite both being equally tired. Frisk moved an inch closer to Chara. Now, their hands overlapped. The contact caused both to blush with a passion, but like with all his emotions, Frisk was good at masking it.

"Your cheeks are such a vibrant pink," he teased. "We're barely touching."

"Is that a challenge?" Her voice was low. She was really tired, and if it wasn't for Frisk, she'd be dead asleep.

Frisk shrugged. "Maybe. If you want to make it that," he said lowly and daringly.

Chara inched closer.

Frisk inched closer.

Chara moved her legs to touch Frisk's legs.

Frisk moved his legs even closer than that.

It was a vicious competition.

Somehow, they ended up with an unnoticeable distance between them. They were still looking into each other's eyes. It was Frisk's turn to make his move.

He thought about what he could do to win the competition.

He could hug her, but his arms were already around her waist. He could connect their legs, but that was already happening on it's own. It was impossible to be any closer or any more connected unless...

Their lips were centimeters apart.

Chara refused to lose.

With a demonic smirk, she kissed the boy. It was a quick kiss, but enough to stop the stillness in the room.

Frisk was shocked at the peck on his lips. He had lost the competition. _What else could be done?_

Frisk leaned his head over Chara's. They were the same height, so he had to unwrap their feet a little to be taller. He placed his lips on her forehead and held them there for a few seconds before drawing away. They both blushed more viciously than their competition.

 _He won..._ Chara thought as she drifted off to sleep.

 _I won..._ Frisk thought as he closed his eyes.

When Frisk woke up the next morning, he had no idea how long he was asleep. All he knew that when he woke up, the room was dark. When he had fallen asleep, both him and Chara were too comfortable to get up when they noticed the room still had a warm orange glow.

He could see, even in the dim light, that the light switch was still turned on. This meant the lights were off because of a power outage. He sat up in the large bed and yawned, stretching largely. Like most people are when they wake up, he was perfectly relaxed, especially knowing Chara was right next to him, in human form, nonetheless, was right next to him to get him through another day. He turned his head to the direction of the sleeping girl.

He almost jumped when he noticed that the bed was empty.

"Chara!?" he called, turning and leaping out of the bed right away. He pulled back the large orange cover, by nearly throwing it off the bed, hoping to see the sleeping girl still there. He had no such luck.

Frisk frantically searched the room for any kind of clue she would have left behind if she left. A note... a corner of the rug curled up... even the movement on something on the night stand. Then, he looked for any kind of clue a kidnapper would have left. A spare bone... maybe even a blue sweatshirt. He whipped open the closet door. There was no skeleton in the closet.

He even checked to see if the lock had been tampered with. There were no signs, and the keys for the room were still on the nightstand. He decided to look for clues outside his door. There wasn't a single footprint left on the carpet between their room and the stairs. He walked down the stairs. Every key but one was there. The decoy was still staring into his soul.

He ventured outside into the cold, dark, Snowdin. The underground that he could see, which was the wintery wasteland and Snowdin, were completely covered in a dark grey. He was right about the power outage. He figured two things:

Either Chara's disappearance happened because of the power outage, or the power outage happened because of Chara's disappearance.

* * *

And this is the point in any good book where pre-written summaries stop making sense.

As always,

R,R&R (reduce, reuse, and recycle energy, or else you'll wake up one day and realize your unofficial girlfriend is unofficially stolen.)


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, quick explanation of how magic can make you high.

In the real world, things that get you high are drugs. What can drugs do other than get you high? It can heal you. Wow... that sounds really familiar to something else.. like magic! In Undertale, magic-infused foods heal you. Medicine, taken in large, not needed doses, like taken when not needed, gets you high. What did Chara do? She took magic-infused foods with full HP. So it's perfectly logical that she got high.

* * *

The darkness was suffocating, almost hypnotizing. It engulfed him. Even in the wintery wasteland, the underground was so well lit, it bothered him. Especially with the snow, the bright whiteness of the underground seemed to plague him. Now, the light was gone. It was incredibly inviting.

Frisk looked back at the wasteland he came from.

 _Where could she be?_

He couldn't go back there. He had to search for her. He was an explorer, a hero, even, and as an explorer, he needed to explore the unknown. The crunching of snow echoed between the buildings as he walked forward, through the town. He would keep going forward, no matter what, until he found her again.

He was determined.

Despite the darkness, he could still see the rest of the town without much trouble. He passed some more buildings and trees. One tree was even decorated. It felt familiar, but it was probably something abandoned in his memory.

 _Why would anyone decorate a tree?_

He stepped down to get a closer look at the tree. There were lights on it, and it probably was once lit up. Under the tree were little wrapped packages. None were for him.

He heard some pine needles rustle, and then the sound of a voice. For once, he listened.

"Y-yo..." called the voice. "Is the human gone?"

Frisk leaned in closer, wondering what the creature was talking about. "Human?" he asked.

"Y-yeah... I can't believe I'm saying this, but the adults were right to hide! Humans are scary, man!" Frisk couldn't tell if the voice was a girl or a boy, but it certainly sounded like some kind of monster kid.

"Tell me what happened," Frisk offered, at an attempt for comfort.

"I-I was just standing in the middle of town by this tree when- when-" The monster paused, as if finding the right words. "The human came plowing through the town! It came from the inn. I... I hid when I realized it would stop at nothing to kill me. Well, no, not me, but, anything! It'd probably even fight Undyne to get to the rest of the monsters! Undyne is like, the only one who can save us! If that human wasn't so terrifying... I'd say Undyne was so cool..."

Frisk opened his eyes a little bit wider. It came from the inn? "What'd the human look like?"

"Well... it looked like a monster... one like you, even with a striped shirt, probably a kid!" the monster described. "But it must have been a human. No monster would be so beast-like. I feared if I looked into it's eyes, I would get on fire!"

Frisk was taken aback. The monsters here really feared humans and thought the worse of them. Humans must have thought the same as monsters.

"But the adults were still stupid. I mean, humans don't even know magic. How strong can they be? They didn't need to evacuate, just hide for a bit! Undyne will whip that human's ass! OMG! I mean butt. Don't tell my mom I said that!"

Now Frisk was just perplexed. To this monster, the world is ending, yet they still don't want their mom to find out that they're swearing? The monster really must have been a kid.

"I won't..." he assured, standing up.

"Psst," the monster said, stopping Frisk from walking. "I can tell you didn't pay attention in history class either, dawg. I know books are gross and stuff like that, but there should be more information on humans in that libruhry," the monster informed, moving its head in the direction of the library. The monster didn't seem to have hands. Frisk nodded to show he listened, started forward again, only taking a detour into the building. He wanted to know what else the monsters thought of humans. Hopefully it wasn't too dark to read.

He walked into the library and found that someone had lit a candle on one of the table. It was bright and easy to read some of the books he picked out, one from each shelf.

First, he read the one with red cover. It seemed to be some kind of school report, and somehow ended up in a library.

"Monster funerals, technically speaking, are cool as heck. When monsters get old and kick the bucket, they turn into dust. At funerals, we take that dust and spread it on that person's favorite thing," Frisk read, taking a break to note how monsters still call each other person and people, and based on what that other monster said, man. He continued to read. "Then their essence will live on in that thing... uhhh... am I at the page minimum yet? I'm kinda sick of writing this..." Frisk skimmed the rest of the report, and found the rest of the book completely empty.

 _That doesn't waste paper at all._

He picked up the blue book, hoping it gave him better luck. He opened up to a random page and started reading.

"While monsters are mostly made of magic, human beings are mostly made of water. Humans, with their physical forms, are far stronger than us." He stopped to think that the monster kid said just the opposite, that Chara, which he was pretty sure that was the human the kid was talking about, would lose to 'Undyne's' magic. _Would Chara even fight Undyne?_ "But they will never know the joy of expressing themselves through magic. They'll never get a bullet-patterned birthday card..." He reached the end of the page, and concluded the blue book would only help him if maybe he wanted to learn more about human magic. He thought about how monsters knew some things about humans, but not a lot. The blue book suggested that humans can't learn magic, but he was living proof that book was wrong. He was not interested in reading from a book that didn't have its sources right.

He picked up the yellow book, hoping that would give him something new to learn. It would be helpful if these books had titles, or if some of them didn't have half the pages not written on. This book looked barely finished. Only the first 20 pages were written on, and it finished in the middle of a sentence. He figured it wasn't worth his time, and checked the orange book. He looked at a random page.

"Because of magic, monsters' bodies are more attuned to their soul. If a monster doesn't want to fight, its defenses will weaken. And the crueler the intentions of our enemies, the more their attacks will hurt us. Therefore, if a being with a powerful soul struck with the desire to kill..." He paused as he turned to the next page. It was almost blank. "Um, let's just end this chapter here..." he read.

He knew how to finish the sentence.

"All the monsters would die," he said aloud, speaking the unwritten given line in a hushed, almost disturbed voice. He decided he didn't want to finish this book, despite it maybe being helpful.

He let out a deep breath, and moved onto the green book. He flipped to a random page, and it was the start of a brand new chapter.

"Monster History Part 4," he read. This was already promising. "Fearing the humans no longer, we moved out of our old city, Home." He thought back to the abandoned city he found back in the ruins. That must have been what this book was illustrating. He tried to imagine all the monsters fitting into that tiny little town, but found it impossible. "We braved the harsh cold, damp swampland, and searing heat... until we reached what we now call our capital, 'New Home.' Again, our king is really bad at names...?"

Finally, something useful and not disturbing. He figured the 'cold' was the wintery wastelands he just trudged through. Now, he only had to get through the waterfall area and the hot lands. He walked out of the library, continuing forward. He passed some more buildings, and finally reached the end of the 'cold.' He could see the swamplands up ahead. All that lied ahead of him was a foggy path.

* * *

 **A/N** Okay, so, originally, I stopped the chapter here, so that I could write the boss fight on the next chapter, but then I remembered Papyrus is so easy to kill... and I'm not at my 2,000 word requirement, so read on!

* * *

The tree-lined path generally got foggier and foggier. Eventually, he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. Now, he couldn't see the swampland. Where did this fog even come from?!

A shadow appeared in the distance. The figured seemed familiar.

"HALT, HUMAN!" It yelled. He sighed. It was Papyrus. He walked forward. He was having enough of this boastful skeleton.

"Hey! Quite moving while I'm talking to you!"

Like Hell he'd listen to that. He needed to get past. For all Frisk knew, Papyrus was the reason Chara was gone.

"I, the Great Papyrus, have a few things to say. First: You're a freaking weirdo! Not only do you not like puzzles, but the way you shamble about from place to place... the way your hands are always covered in fruit punch. It feels..."

Was he still talking?

"Like your life is going down a dangerous path. I don't know how you caused this power outage, but you will fix it!"

 _He thinks I did this?_

"That is second. It's FREAKIN' DARK OUT!"

Frisk clenched his fists. If this skeleton would just shut up, life would be so much better.

"But number three is, that I, Papyrus, see a great potential within you! Every can be a great person, all they got to do is BELIE-"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Frisk exploded. The skeleton took a step back in shock.

"So humans can talk! Sans was right!"

"I've had enough of you.." he whispered coldly.

"Human! I have a deal! If we become friends, I won't make you bow down to me like I make my brother," he declared.

"You arrogant asshole," Frisk said with a smile. "Just stop talking." The air, or the fog, around them was getting heavy and dark.

"Yes! I will also do that! Now come in to hug your new friend!" He held his arms out happily.

 _"_ If I hug you, you'll shut up?" The shadow nodded. Frisk relaxed. He was impressed. He stepped closer.

"It would be a great thing to the world if you were never to talk again," Frisk monologue. "That can be achieved two ways. Either I hug you and never hear your annoying voice again." he paused. "Or, I could kill you."

"I'm really strong!" Papyrus bargained. Frisk smirked. Papyrus was shocked that this boy could even emote at all.

"I guess you've decided for me. Death it is..." Frisk lunged forward, and materialized his knife. With one swipe, Papyrus's skull came clean off.

"W-well... that's not what I expected..." he said, quiet for once. "I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought I was after all!" With a smile, the skeleton's body started to turn to dust.

"You got that right," Frisk said with a sadistic chuckle.

"Wow... who knew humans like you... could laugh? You have potential to be better... I believe in yo-"

The head of Papyrus turned into a fine dusty powder.

Frisk didn't feel so good.

 _Was it a good habit to just kill someone just because they spoke a little too loud or annoyed you? Papyrus... had a family..._

The fog cleared. The path that lead ahead was fully visible.

* * *

Yay! Word requirements!

R&R (Reach the Requirements.)


	14. Chapter 14

OMG IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE EVEN NOW MY COMPUTER REFUSES TO COOPERATE!

You'll also get a chapter tomorrow, you lucky ducks ;)

Let's hear in from our favorite devil, shall we?

* * *

The air under the ceiling of the room seemed tinted orange by the light that kept shinning through her eyelids. Slowly, she got up from the bed, being careful so she didn't wake the other person with her. She took slow steps to the other side of the room, and left no evidence as she walked outside into the bright, wintery Snowdin.

Dear God how much the brightness pissed her off.

She went behind the inn and looked under the frigid snow for a cable. As princess of the underground, she knew her way around. Soon, she found a loose gray cable that connected the inn to the miniature generator that powered the entire town. Then, grabbing it in two hands, she bent it harshly. She needed to cause a distraction for Frisk to find in the morning so he didn't immediately go looking for her. She bent the cable harder and harder until she heard a tiny _pop._

To her surprise, the snow stopped glowing the bright white it was famous for. The lights that hung on the ceiling of the underground that lit whole towns slowly, one by one, turned off.

The air under the ceiling of the underground seemed tinted blue by the darkness that kept piercing her retinas. She chuckled. Why had she never thought of this?

She wasn't too concerned with the fact that breaking this one cable had the power to set off every light over Snowdin, and probably every light near the CORE as well. She guessed it was like how on tree lights, if one light was broken, the entire string of lights wouldn't work.

She heard a yelp in the distance. She stood up and concentrated on the area around the town, trying to sense any monster. She couldn't sense one. If there was, it probably was a kid too young to even know magic, probably an easy kill that she couldn't even sense. She got up and walked out from behind the building.

"Who's there...?" she asked in a sadistic, demonic tone. "Let's play a little game, little kid," she invited in a terrifying, but low, taunting voice.

She got no response. The monster was hiding. _How cute._

She chuckled darkly. "You should have evacuated like the others. Your mom won't be very happy," she kept talking, hoping to scare the monster out of hiding, or trick it into giving a response. She looked all around her, checking behind trees and behind buildings. In the dark, she completely forgot about the tree in the center of town.

"Well, you weren't worth killing anyway. I could have used the free EXP to strengthen my new form, though." She stood still for a little bit, looking around to see if the monster came out yet. "Worthless being. There's more monsters like you over in waterfall. I'll kill them all on behalf of you."

Still, the monster refused to come out.

"So you did pay attention in HCI class. Lesson four was don't let the human trick you out of hiding. You're a smart kid after all..." She kept moving on. She was tired of having to search for a monster that was no where in sight. The noise was probably just her imagination, anyway. Frisk had not killed anything the past two days. Her form was too weak to stand going that long without more sacrafices... but now that she could touch things, she could kill them herself.

It worked that way, right?

* * *

The underground seemed much quieter now that Papyrus was dead. He walked down a path with crystals in the ground and waterfalls running near it. It was probably some form of runoff from the snow of the wintery wasteland. It was hotter here, but not steaming.

 _Almost like a damp spring._

All that could be here was the crashing sound of the water falling. It was loud, but more peaceful and less punny than any skeleton.

He got to an area with some kind of hot-dog stand, still miraculously with snow on it. It looked very similar... like the sentry station that was San's in the wintery wasteland. Now that he thought about it, the two looked exactly alike.

In the little patch of cave with the stand was also a little blue flower with the middle being a darker blue. He wondered what it could be. He walked up to it. The petals moved, as if talking, but it was strangly silent.

"That's an echo flower, dude."

Frisk jumped around and got into a karate-like stance to possibly attack whatever snuck up on him. He relaxed to gawk at how through some way the monster kid got here, too. This was the first time Frisk had ever seen the armless monster, but he recognized the voice.

"Wh-what?" he asked.

"An echo flower. It repeats whatever you say," the kid explained. "See?" The monster kid poked the flower.

"See?" the flower echoed. The voice sounded like a tiny little bell ringing for the first time.

Frisk tried to do it next, giving the flower a little poke.

"See?" it said again.

"Pretty cool, right? It'll repeat that forever..."

Frisk poked that flower again.

"It'll repeat that forever..."

Frisk took a good look at the monster kid. The monster kid had a striped body pattern, and he wondered if it was just a coincidence that so far every kid he had met down here so far had stripes on. He noticed that at the top of their head was some kind of bow.

"Are you a girl?" Frisk asked bluntly. The monster kid nodded.

"I guess you could say that, dude. The girls have legs and the guys have hands," she explained.

"And so it's fair, I'm a guy."

"What makes your species a guy?"

Frisk lifted up his shirt just enough so you could see his belly button.

"I'm an outie."

"Oh, sick, dude, can I touch it?"

Frisk grimaced and shook his head.

"Suit yourself. C'mon, we should leave soon or we're gonna miss her fight the human!" she said suddenly. She started to run off. Frisk didn't feel too tempted to follow, but still had to walk forward. He had no idea what she was talking about. Was the monster talking about Undyne? Should he be worried about Chara in the upcoming battle?

He walked into a new area, one with the prominent sound of rushing water. It was very relaxing amung the silence. Oh, yes, _silence_.

Near the beginning of the room was another box. There was a sign next to it, signaling that this one was not one he placed down. He opened the box, and in it, was every he had last left. Maybe he should have grabbed that book on magic. He was curious _just_ how this 'box' branch of magic worked, and why he even had a limited inventory in the first place. He turned around to find the armless monster standing at the edge of a river, now with a brand new black eye. Despite the black eye, she smiled.

"I told you to keep up! Stop taking so long, man," she said. Frisk shrugged.

"Stop shrugging at everything!" she demanded. Frisk put his arms up defensively.

"I just respect the silence."

"That must be why you have such _tiiiny_ ears," she pointed out, almost brashly. She forgot the fact that she didn't have any ears.

He pointed at her eye. "How'd you get hurt?" he questioned.

The monster girl opened her mouth to respond, but then quickly closed it, only to shrug. She then looked down at her torso.

"No arms?" She nodded.

"I'm guessing you must fall down a lot," he guessed. She nodded in response. Frisk found the irony of this funny, him being the one to have to guess what a series of looks and gestures means. It was nice that this girl was also respecting the calm silence of the waterfall rushing. Frisk smiled a bit to show how he got the joke.

"Hmm... how odd..." the monster kid said, looking at the top of the waterfall. "Kids normally throw rocks down this waterfall. So many people fell they had to build a platform beneath here! But no one has the heart to tell them to stop."

"Why is that weird?" Frisk questioned. He noticed how now, not one rock fell down the waterfall. "It's not like kids have time to do that twenty-four seven," he reasoned.

"Actually, they created shifts. They claimed that if some mean monster was trying to get through, they wouldn't know how and would be slowed down. I would know. I was on the committee!"

"Why are they protecting this area?" Frisk asked.

"I don't know, dude. My guess is that some rare monster's soul is behind that waterfall. Just behind the rushing water. If a human got it, it would be awful." She looked at the waterfall almost sadly before sighing. "It seems like now that they evacutated this area... the very area Undyne lives in. If that human wanted... they could get a powerful monster to fight for them now, man! Stupid adults!"

"I have an idea. You said you're not sure, right? Let me check it out. If there's nothing there, then we know that the human can't get it." The monster kid nodded. Frisk dipped his boot in the water. Luckily, they were rain boots. He went right up to where the waterfall hit the river, and took a deep breath in before diving straight into the rushing water. On the other side, there was a cavern. The rushing water was louder there.

Inside the cavern was a little green stem that looked like the beginning of a big plant. At his presence, it grew into a more familiar shape, a yellow flower.

"Howdy!" it called. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the-" it's happy little face morphed into one of complete anger. If the flower wasn't attached to a stem, it would have probably killed him from its pure anger alone.

"I know you," it said, coldly. "You must be the one messing with my resets."

"Resets?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, a little while ago, I died. So, I do what I normally do, I go back to my past save file or I reset. So I decided on resetting this time. Only instead of resetting to the beginning, I somehow reset here, as if someone has been saving or resetting," the flower explained. "And now I see you, and I remember. You were with her, which is why I reset instead of loading. Since you were with her, you probably are like me."

"Her?" he questioned allowed.

 _"I used to know someone with your kind of power."_

"You knew Chara?"

Flowey looked panicked, and held up a leaf to silence him. Then, he looked angry.

"I wish I hadn't. She's why I'm a god damn flower!" the flower growled.

"Is that so bad?" Frisk reasoned.

"She's using you. She just wants to get back at the humans."

"What did the humans do?" he wondered.

"You think she told me? As if. I mean so little to her, she stepped on me."

"Well, I mean... she probably didn't... mean to..." He sighed. He sat down and leaned his arms on his knees.

Flowey's face switched to a concerned one. "Uh... kid...?"

Frisk took a deep breath in and stood up, before walking towards the flower. "I know Chara may not be the best person, and her will to kill is inhuman. But I think you forget sometimes that your just a monster with a soul just like the rest of us. And even if she IS using me, I made a promise to kill every monster I see."

Frisk equipped his toy knife, before slashing at the flower. The knife landed on the stem, making the top part of the flower fall clean off. The flower slowly shriveled and soon disappeared, but it never turned into dust.

"Dammit..." he said, as if struggling to keep his composure. "He's not dead, and the problem won't be gone until he is," he muttered out loud.

So much for respecting the silence.

He walked out of the little cavern to assure the monster that there was no monster soul in there that was strong enough to live on long after death and turn a human into a killing machine, but she was no where to be seen.

Besides, it doesn't take a monster's soul to turn a human into a killing machine. It only takes a little determination.

* * *

(This was originally at the beginning, but with the late update, I didn't want to annoy you any further.)

Chara: I'm a demon, you demented puppetmaster.

Awe, how flattering. You think I have the rest of this book planned out.

Chara: 0-0 you don't have a plan for this book?

I have a good idea for an ending...

Chara: C: well that's okay... I need to go running off with the plot anyway...

No plz! If we don't hear in from you we will think you became irrelevant and the reveal will be more dramatic.

Chara: Let's be honest here, sweetie. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU IN CONTROL! C:

Lol true I stopped knowing what was going on after the first chapter. Hell, even this wasn't planned. I didn't want to become one of 'those' authors, but here I am...

Frisk: Chin up. It's not like you had a character... death... why is Toriel down as a character?

Oh that's an easy one because I thought she would play a bigger role before I realized she'd die pretty soon... Sans has a bigger role, I should put him in place of Toriel.

Frisk: Why not just me and Chara?

Well because this will look like an underrated smut fic. My readers are tired of this. Places!

And as always, R&R. (Roadrunners, of course.)


	15. Chapter 15

Omg why did I say I would update today too...

*Crosses fingers that WiFi works...*

wow this chapter is 40 words below the limit but it's also like 40 minutes past the bedtime I shouldn't even have so I call it even...

* * *

He walked to the other side of the river, this time getting the bottom of this pants wet. He looked down in response to the wetness. If he was used to expressing emotions, he would have grimaced.

It wasn't because his pants were wet, but because for the first time he noticed he was wearing pants that were the same color blue as his oversized blue and purple sweater. His fashion sense couldn't have been that bad, could it? Ugh! How could Chara stand his lame taste of clothes!

He paused for a second. He wondered how it was possible for at one point to seemingly not care about something, and then care about it later. He didn't feel to inclined to change since no clothes were near by, but still, it made him wonder how he could ever pick such a hideous outfit in the first place. His distasteful outfit was proof that he was different than he once was.

 _Who was I...?_ he wondered.

A brief blur flashed past his eyes.

" _Mom! I told you that I hated this shade of blue! Get me something different!"_ The voice sounded like a high pitched whiny toddler.

Was that him?

 _No,_ he thought. _That isn't me. I'm an explorer, I move on anyway. I go forward. I stay determined._

With that thought, he snapped out of his daze and continued walking down the path.

In this part, some of the crystals gave off a light, like most of this cave area, but only the crystals in the front of the path shined, making everything backlit as he walked away from the shining crystals. He walked up to a grassy patch blocking the path. Blocking was the wrong word, though. It was easy to get through, all he had to do was walk inside the patch of grass. The long grass stretched over his head. Any outsider looking in wouldn't see him.

Knowing this, he froze when he heard iron footsteps approaching.

 _It was a soldier._

Killing civilians, as strong as they may be, couldn't compare with killing a soldier of the royal army. He wasn't sure he could compete. He tried not to make a sound.

The soldier was staring right at him, but couldn't see him. He could see the warrior, though, and the blue spear aimed right at him.

When he heard the soldier retreat back, as if they found nothing, he decided it was okay to keep moving on, so shimmied out of the grass. The tall grass was loud when you walked through it. He paused when he heard the grass move after he got out. He stood there as the monster kid came out.

"Yo... did you see the way she was staring at you...? That... was AWESOME! I'm soooo jealous! She was just standing there waiting FOREVER, and then you just!" She seemed at a lost for words. "C'mon, let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" she fangirled, running off down the path. She tripped, but before he had time to help her up, she got up again and ran off.

 _She._

The soldier was not just any soldier, but the hero of the monster girl, the one Chara would face, Undyne.

He was wise to not try and fight her yet.

The next cavern was strange. There was a sign on the wall too dark to read, and four lilies in a separate cavern. If this was the winter wasteland, he would believe this was a puzzle, but this puzzle was already solved. Who would have solved it for him this time?

 _It's not solved for me... it's solved for the evacuating monsters..._

He walked on the lily pads to get across the river gap and continued on down the path.

He got to the next room... and to his joy, he saw a monster running away. If we wanted to help Chara defeat Undyne, he would need more EXP. Another monster to kill was _just_ was he needed.

The monster was some kind of half-fish half-horse hybrid with big human muscles. He had no idea what to name it, neither did he want to go through the trouble of naming it. Despite the monster's muscles, he guessed the battle would be a piece of cake.

As if to mock the monster, he flexed in preparation for his next punch, before landing one right on his abs. His punch did damage not only to the monster, but to his fist as well. It wasn't much damage, so he just shook out his hand to ignore the pain. he got ready for the next punch. This time he aimed for the sides, and had better luck without damaging his own hands. The monster flexed his muscles for the last time as he faded away into dust.

This room was just like the other room. There was a puzzle, but it was not done so he could get out faster. He found three monsters trying to evacuate and ground them all into dust. Literally.

Now that the area was cleared, he picked up one of the lotus flowers on the ground. He saw how when four of them lined up, the blossoms opened and formed a bridge. He carried the blossom to the back of the cavern, near a big lake. He could see there was some sort of dock past the lake, but there was no way to get to it. He set the lily down in the lake and watched as it floated off until it hit the dock. He did the same with the other three, and watched as the four opened. He walked on the bridge he created and found the dock lead to a tiny opening in the cave with nothing but a bench and a flower. He listened to the flower.

"I just wasn't ready for the responsibility..." it echoed in it's tiny, bell-like voice. He wondered what responsibility this monster wasn't ready for. Then, he saw something under the bench. He got down on his hands and knees to get a closer look. He picked it up. Someone had abandoned a quiche under the bench. He noticed how the green pieces were spinach, and not mold. It must have been because of magic. Deciding that it could heal him, he decided to keep it in his inventory. It was probably physiologically damaged and needed to be loved and eaten.

He got out of the area and decided to move on past the river and through a door through the cave's wall supported by wood.

The next cavern were two hallways intersecting, both that led to nowhere. There were blue flowers everywhere. He hoped each told a story, but they were all strangely silent, as if the flowers were to scared to share their story. In the middle of the room was a telescope. He decided to see if the telescope held any answers, but then, he saw two odd jelly creatures walking towards a wall in hopes to escape. They were too slow. The small, moldy, jelly funguses were easily defeated. They had already given up. _Moldsmal..._

After that, he got to the telescope. It did hold his answer. He needed to check the wall by the path that leads to the left. Somehow, there was a door there he didn't notice before. Someone must have recently opened it. He went through that door to the next area.

The next part of the cavern was one gigantic lake with a dock suspended above it. On the walls were signs lit up by crystals so they were eligible. They were ancient words.

"the war of humans and monsters..." he read out loud. He kept reading, excited to learn more about the history of monsters, humans, and magic. He had to go to the next sign to read on. "Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of ever monster just to equal the power of a single human soul." He stopped reading to think. The monsters must hate humans so much because the humans started the war. He moved on to the next sign. The next sign was not as well lit, but he still tried making out the words. "Humans have a weakness... the strength of their soul... it persists outside the body after death..." He read only what he could read, and then moved onto the next sign, which was just as hard to read. "If a monster.. defeats a human... take its soul... A monster with a human... a beast with lots of power..." his eyes went wide. If he died, a monster could grab his soul and become more powerful than he ever was. He went to read the last sign, but the last sign was just a drawing a strange creature. It probably was the beast the last sign was talking about. He became unsettled about how much raw power the monster seemed to have.

At the end of the dock was a little boat that would seemingly bring him to the other side. Seeing it as being the only way forward, he stepped on it and rode across to the other side. It wasn't too hard to control. The boat returned to the other side of the dock once he was safely across. He wondered how he was to get back.

 _Don't be an idiot. You don't need to go back. Chara is somewhere ahead of you, not behind you._

And he was determined to find her. He needed answers. What was that creature? Why was there this power outage? Why did she go away? Why couldn't she just tell him she was leaving?

* * *

She spied from up on top of a rock pillar, waiting for Frisk to pass by her. She would distract Undyne. He needed to keep killing the monsters for her before she lost her human form.

She was growing weak, despite the fact that she had killed 20 monsters in this area. With the 6 Frisk killed, she could probably find a way to use a powerful magic on Undyne and delay her from fighting Frisk. Frisk needed more time to gain EXP.

And to finish off his little newfound friend.

She'd even kill that monster herself using Frisk's body.

She didn't want Frisk getting closer with anyone else, especially not a girl.

 _Frisk... stay determined... you are the future of all humans and monsters... and the future of me..._

* * *

Wait, most people make Monster Kid a guy? (Wow an actual good boyxboy pairing wait what shhh) But... she has a bow.. I mean sure she TALKS like a guy, but I've met plenty of girls girly enough to wear a bow but still talks like that to guys...

Also, NO, I did not make her a girl just for the sake of Chara being jealous. I guarantee you I cannot do foreshadowing because I am figuring out the plot of this story at the same time you are.

And I know gender also doesn't really matter, but I would get really confused if I said "they" instead of "he" or "she" so I just assign everyone genders for convenience, not for confinement.

R&R (really and ready...)


	16. Chapter 16

I procrastinated... AGAIN!

why do I do this to myself...

At least this book gets updated... one of my books on wattpad was once updated every day.

I've been working on chapter 22 for the past 4 months.

Heads up, this chapter switches perspectives a lot. It's supposed to sound this mysterious and confusing (hopefully.)

* * *

She saw him. He was here now.

She saw her, too. She felt the need to intervene.

* * *

He trotted on the dock, observing the scenery. To his right were drooping cattails in marshy, polluted water. Somehow their grayness was soothing and beautiful. To his right were tall purple rock pillars that reached to the top of this cavernous, dark around of the underground. Everything seemed tinted purple. Crystals from one side of the dock lit him from behind. He stopped walking to take a deep breath in. Despite it smelling like garbage and acid rain, it somehow made any of his unnerved nerves relaxed. He continued walking again, slower and calmer now. It wasn't like he was never calm, but it felt nice to be at peace officially.

Something slammed down hard in front of him. A blue spear lay inches away from his eyes. He had no time to stop and think about what happened. His heart started to race. Spears came launching at him at high speeds. He was forced to doge the oncoming projectiles with impossible accuracy. He looked to the source of the spears. There was a soldier covered in what looked like strong, iron armor. It was hard to see her face. The only 'personal' features he could see were a red ponytail flying behind her helmet, a yellow left eye, and a black eyepatch where her other yellow eye should be.

The dock didn't make it any easier to doge. It started to turn in odd, unnecessary ways. He slid to the straight left to doge one spear, and found himself being poked at by another. His soul was scared out of him, and he was forced to doge an onslaught of spears raining down. Ironclad footsteps followed his. His arms were covered in bruises from the spears. His left leg was a little bloody. He fell on his back in order to doge one spear and ran ahead in order to avoid any more.

When he did... ironclad footsteps didn't follow his.

Fearing his break would last long, he ran to the end of the dock and hid behind tall, blueish grass so he could catch his breath. He breathed in the scent of the lake and slowed his breathing. He laid his back on the ground beneath the grass and placed his hand on his heart. It was barely beating rapidly. Frisk felt himself yawn dramatically.

"Yo... you made it!" cheered a familiar voice in a whisper. He recognized it right away, it was the monster kid.

That didn't stop him from flying two feet in the air when he heard it. His eyes opened wide and his heart rate was in the thousands.

"How...!?" he whispered with a strained tone.

"Man, you should have seen her earlier. She came in this VERY PATCH OF GRASS looking for the human that was running away from her! SHE TOUCHED ME!" monster kid exclaimed in a whisper. "To think what would have happened if you were here a moment earlier..." She sounded dazed, as if she was still fangirling over the thing with Undyne.

"What would happen if Undyne lost a battle with a human?" Frisk wondered allowed to the monster kid.

"Man, I don't pay attention in school much, but it would be awful! I can't imagine there's ever been a human that has ever survived Undyne. If they did, then they'd have to fight the king! And he doesn't like to fight. If you make him fight, he will not show mercy. Mercy isn't an option." Her tone was hushed and serious.

He thought back to when he was running away from her. If no human could ever beat Undyne, then how did she lose an eye?

He voice his thoughts. "But... her eye..."

"That? I doubt a human caused that. She probably did it to herself, because the only ones strong enough to even hit her is her and the king, but the king is to big of a softie to tear out an eye," she explained. "C'mon! I thought she caught up to the human!" The tall grass shifted as the monster kid got up. She ran out of the patch of grass, after falling down and giving herself a new bruise.

The sound of the waterfall and the smell of the lake calmed him once more as he got to his feet and walked on forward. He needed to see Chara.

 _If Undyne is such a great warrior... why did she stop attacking mid way..?_

* * *

* _Earlier*_

Chara followed the path to the Core, slicing her path to the surface. She had killed about 20 monsters before she realized the power only counted if Frisk killed the monsters. Frisk had killed a few, and now, there would be around 14 left, counting his little monster friend and the Royal Guard. She found herself on a dock made out of purple wood. The lighting made it even more purple. She walked among the stone pillars. The marshes of this area of the underground were always so pretty. She kept imagining the waters stained with crimson. She imagined the color swirling up the cattails and possessing them with the color. In a perfect world, the docks would have vines on it, wrapped around it in a nostalgic ancient beauty. The vines would have blood from every monster and human that stepped on the thorns... ever.

Beautiful.

She reeled back as a spear slammed down in front of her. The spear cut off some of the skin on her left hand. She lifted it up and examined it. Blood dripped down the wound and flowed down her hand. She used her other hand to catch the drops the fell from one hand into the other.

 _Blood._

It was an incredible feeling to be bleeding. She felt her arteries delivering extra blood to the one spot on her body. Her hand throbbed. She licked the wound to taste her own fresh blood. She left the irony taste on her tongue from a bit before letting the blood go down her throat and fill her stomach. Her nerves felt like they were coming alive. She grinned and laughed evilly as she felt spears rained down on her from above. Magical spears weren't as powerful as real spears, but they could be used more accurately. Magical spears caused bruises, and sometimes, they caused intense pain if they were infused with nerve magic. The spears Undyne had used that kind of artificial pain. Pain felt so _good._ Before this she was dead. She was battling monsters that couldn't hurt her. Her grin widened.

"You've killed before, right?" Chara said, giving Undyne a twisted look. Undyne didn't throw her next wave of spears. She almost looked disgusted.

"Of course you've killed. More than I have, probably," she said with a laugh. "I bet you've never been killed though."

Undyne said nothing. Chara laughed. She knew now how Sans felt talking to Frisk.

"I have. By my own kind. But I won't do that to you. I won't have the monsters betray you. I can kill you on my own!" she monologued. She laughed slyly for a few moments.

"...No human has ever beaten me," Undyne threatened, trying to sound tough.

Chara's giggling got louder at how shrewd and cliché the comment was.

"But you're not the human... are you?" Undyne calmly concluded.

"What gave it away, dearie? The insanity, or the pale skin?"

"A little bit of BOTH!" Undyne answered, throwing her spears rapidly at Chara again.

Chara dodged seamlessly. She got ready for her attack. She Picked up one of the magical spears left on the dock and ignored the extreme pain that came with touching it. She charged it with a bit of her own magic. She wanted this to do actual pain, not artificial pain. She visualized black and green energy flowing into the spear, and then she threw the projectile like a javelin.

At least... that was the plan. It landed in the water with a _splat._

Undyne was now the one to laugh. She launched spears at Chara endlessly. Chara bolted. Sadly, her body was not strong enough. She doubted her spell even worked, if the spear somehow made it to Undyne. She was too weak to compare. She would have to either train her new body or posses Frisk to be able to fight Undyne herself. The most likely scenario was that Frisk would fight Undyne alone. She had to help, though. If Frisk died before he had a chance to load... it would be the end of both of them.

She ran into tall standing grass as she heard footsteps approach. Undyne was close... real close. She could sense a monster right next to her. Her monster sense must have been broken, though. Undyne couldn't be as weak as the monster she sense.

An armored hand shoved its way into the tall grass. It grabbed something. All that mattered was that it didn't grab her. She snuck out of the tall grass while Undyne was distracted and hid back at the docks. She hoped Undyne didn't see her hiding place.

If she so much and makes Frisk bleed... she had a plan.

* * *

He walked passed the mouse hole without a second thought. In the next room, there was another box. This one didn't have a sign. He wondered if he created that. Learning how to create them could be helpful. Maybe he could even find a way to make 2. He placed the Quiche in the box. Once he finished that, he saw an odd looking telescope. On the part you put your eye on was red, wet paint. Some prankster must have been trying to get people to use it. Who would ever fall for that?

On the other side of the box was some opening. It almost looked like a storefront. He entered. It lead down a path to some sort of selling center. It was as if someone was selling ice cream.

 _More like ice scream._

He face palmed for the awful pun, and continued on.

To his surprise, he couldn't go forward. Nothing was there. He had to go down a blue and black path, with luminescent grass lighting up the whole area. The wind whistled a calming lullaby. Echo flowers were everywhere, but no flower had a story to tell. He kept going down, figuring it was the quickest way through the maze of winding paths. When he couldn't go down, he would go forward. Eventually, after passing so many bridges, he found a way out of the maze. But not before running into two monsters. He found 6 monsters in this area all together. Then, he walked out of the maze. Ahead was nothing but a long path next to a shallow lake.

* * *

* _A little bit less earlier*_

Frisk's leg was cut open. Blood rolled onto the floor. Her master plan needed to be put into action. Spears rained down Frisk.

 **No one** was allowed to do that. Not in the world where she ruled.

She threw the boulders down with her weak levitation magic from several spots on the beams before leaping down and leaping into the shadows. Hopefully, Undyne didn't see her as boulders stopped her in her tracks.

* * *

That's it.

Oh I have to fix a plot hole...

Once upon a time MK's mom was a merchant allowed into the ruins to sell stuff. There, she found this lovely faded ribbon and gave it to her tomboyish daughter in hopes to get her to act more girly. Out of respect for her mom, she wore it at a bow everyday.

Yay.

R&R ( right the rong. Wait... I spelled that wrong.)


	17. Chapter 17

ermergersh guiz. I just got a review asking if this was dead. It has been exactly 70 days since I had last updated, not too bad, right? Sure I lost some of the original chapters because it has been more than 3 months since the start of the story... but at least I didn't lose everything! Between watching Anime (Fullmetal Alchemist + Brother, expect a Fanfiction of the too soon if you watch it), Pokémon Go, and the fact my little brother and sister don't know how to have fun without another person, of course a two week "until the end of school" thing turned into a 2 month es-cape-eh! (Dory, anyone? Still haven't seen it, shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhAND ONTO THE STORY v

* * *

Geez where even was I? (More AN to throw you off)

* * *

An odd churning sound was present, and that was just about it. Frisk paused to look at how plain this room was. There was only a black bridge that lead only forward, and simple, seemingly unmoving water. It was almost too unsuspecting to be unsuspecting. Maybe Chara had made the room so quiet and plain, though.

Where was she? Why would she leave him like this? He wasn't strong enough yet to get through this scary world.

He moved forward on the bridge, seeing it was the only way. It was long. Since the scenery was unchanging, it was as if he wasn't moving. He couldn't see the end of the bridge. After an eternity of uneventful walking, he found himself on a path lined with purple rock again. The churning sound never went away. It only got louder as he neared an area where water fell from above. It was a room in the middle of the endless cavern of the underground.

Out of nowhere, he is approached by some kind of Siren, but she was too shy to move away from the corner.

A _Shyren._

She seemed to be easy pray for him. He delivers a punch to her voicebox. She tries to use her singing powers to either charm or harm him, he can't tell. But because of him getting the first attack in, her voice is raspy and the attack is useless. With one more fatal punch, he feels himself getting stronger.

 _Maybe he didn't need Chara._

That own thought almost shocked him. He had not one evil bone in his body. He needed Chara to give him the strength to get more strength and survive this monster world alive.

The room he was in had two options. There was another room up North, and another room forward. Curious as to what the North room held, he checked the North room first. There was an old piano. He walked up to it and touched his fingers to one of the keys. The note he played seemed to strike a chord somewhere deep within him. He touched another key, and his fingers then moved on they're own. He closed his eyes and listened to the tune he was playing.

 _Some Mozart Concerto._

He opened his eyes as his fingers stopped playing, but then closed them as he felt something spark deep within his soul.

 _"Woah! How'd you do that?" He remembered someone saying._

 _"It's not that hard. So what if I have tiny fingers?" The voice sounded like his._

 _"Do you remember what song you just played?" The person who asked this was older and dressed nicer._

 _"Some Mozart Concerto?" His voice replied shakily._

 _"Maybe one day your memory will improve," The mature voice said. "It's not your fault you can't cre-"_

The noise of several piano keys playing at once in a disharmonic chord awake him from his memory. He had almost fallen asleep and banged his head on the Piano.

 _Memory._

He couldn't remember the last time he had one of those.

* * *

Undyne was was crushed under a rock. She was the farthest thing away from being a threat towards Frisk.

Yet she still had an uneasy feeling. She hadn't been out of the Ruins since she was last alive, so she didn't know perfectly what Undyne was capable of, but still, something didn't sit right about her being taken out that easily.

She suddenly felt a small influx of power. It was pleasant to know Frisk was still helping her even though she wasn't there. He wanted to be strong too.

* * *

"...And incredible power would be needed to take the soul of a living monster..." Frisk read off of a sign. He had since left the piano room and was reading the signs to see what story they told.

"And now it never will.." was the end of the the next sign. Were all boss monsters... dead? Why couldn't he, a human, find another boss monster and absorb it's soul?

He wanted power that incredible. And all he needed to do now was kill a boss monster. He'd prove that sign wrong. He continued forward with newfound determination.

The next room had a statue that was being rained on. Maybe the artist placed it in this one spot to symbolize some kind of sadness. The rain was really the statues tears. The structure at it's feet was dryHe felt the structure had something to say about protecting people from harm or sadness.

 _Maybe he could protect them from sadness, too._

In the next room was a bin of umbrellas. He had an idea. He took one out and brought it back to the other room. He placed the umbrella on the statue, and an almost sad but cheerful and inspiring song began to play. It was simple notes coming from the music box the statue was protecting.

The statue protected hope. It protected... _Memory._

He could have stood there forever, listening to the calming, simple, repetitive song. It put him in a trance.

He felt his fingers begin to move, like he was playing a piano.

 _Memory..._

He rushed back to the room with the piano to play his newfound favorite song. The song played through his head even when the only sound was the sound of falling churning water. He gets to the piano and begins to play.

After the song was played once, a strange door opens in the wall.

Curious, he slowly peeks his head in. There is some sort of strange orb, and there is a sign above it. He can't quite read it, but it said something about a legendary artifact.

He tried to take it when he found something odd in his pocket. There was a dog? He was carrying too many dogs to fit the artifact in. He sighed and left the room. He didn't want the dog to stay with him, but he didn't want it doing something to the artifact, either.

This time when he opened his pockets, there was no dog...

Strange.

He went back into the room.

The dog was there again.

The Annoying dog wouldn't stop disappearing and reappearing!

Finally he gave up and placed the dog down in the room.

...Just as he suspected, the dog touched the artifact.

And absorbed it...

The artifact was gone.

He went back to the statue room and continued moving forward.

The sound of rain was getting stronger by the step, and then the rain hit the umbrella he grabbed for himself. The room had several puddles. Was it almost raining here? Surly underground caves can't have weather...

He splashed around in the puddles and saw the monster kid trying to stay out of the rain.

"Yo, you got an umbrella?" she asked. "Awesome! Let's go!" She walked over and took a spot beneath the umbrella. It was probably the lack of arms that made her want to come under his umbrella. She couldn't hold her own. Monster Kid walked a respectable distance behind, so he didn't mind her company.

"Man, Undyne is sooooo cool," she said out of the blue. He was tired of this Undyne talk. Now he **did** mind the company. "She beats up bad guys and never loses."

He wanted to see how long that lasted...

"If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night... Knowing she was gonna beat me up!" She burst into laughter. He managed a chuckle as well.

"Me too," he commented, wanting her to stop talking and let them continue on. He kept walking then, down more paths with tons of rain. The monster kid stopped to look at a flower, but he kept going.

"So, one time," she started to say. He stopped to listen, for an unknown reason. "We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The King- we had to call him "Mr. Dreemurr"- volunteered to donate his own flowers."

The king of the monsters really seemed like a nice guy. He went to schools and gave flowers and wanted to be treated as a normal teacher while doing it.

No... it couldn't be...

Was the king a boss monster?

Has he ever seen a boss monster before? Maybe he could ask the monster kid.

"...maybe she would beat up all the teachers!" He heard monster kid exclaim. He'd stop listening to her again.

The next time they stopped it was his turn to speak.

"Have you ever heard of a boss monster?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! They taught us something like that in school!" she explained. "The entire royal family are boss monsters. Even the passed Prince and the runaway Queen," she said.

"Passed Prince? Runaway Queen?" he wondered aloud.

"Mhm," she nodded. "I get it, I almost didn't pay attention to that part in school either." She paused, then realized she didn't answer the boy's question. "The Prince, Asriel, was killed by humans when he went to the surface to try and fufil the Princess's final dying wish."

"Princess? Wasn't she also a boss monster?"

"No, she was a human that the Dreemurr family found and raised as their own. When she died, no one in the entire kingdom grieved as hard as Asriel. He absorbed her soul and passed the barrier to get to the surface. She wanted to be buried in the golden flowers by her village. But the humans..." She paused, almost unable to say what happened next.

"They were scared of the monster, weren't they?" Frisk finished for her. Of course the humans were scared of the monster. All human mythology is about taming and conquering the feared beasts. They have horns and spikes and power greater than the humans. What isn't to fear?

"The Queen was so struck with grief she ran into hiding somewhere," she continued. "The King lost everyone he loved in one night."

The shadows seemed to dance as there was the slight sound of the dirt of the floor moving. Frisk looked into the monster kid's eyes.

His indifferent expression dipped and turned slightly sympathetic. "Too bad.."

"It is too bad. It was bad enough losing the heirs to the throne, but with Queen Toriel gone..."

A spark ignited in his soul at the name.

"Q-queen... Toriel?" he stuttered.

"What about her? Do you remembering learning this in school now, too?"

He ran off without her. She tried to follow but he was too fast. He ran right past the beautiful view of the castle.

He had killed a boss monster already. Out of pure _Determination. He had royally screwed up the entire royal family of the underground._

Or at least he will... when he kills the king.

He hoped over a ledge after he put back his umbrella. It was really steep, but it wasn't too hard to jump and climb the rest of the way up. He was pretty tall, anyway. Well, for a 12 year old, that is. He got to the top just as she caught up to him. He continued to run.

* * *

She hated the rain. She should've grabbed an umbrella or a leaf or a flower or something. He hair was matted to her head even more messily than normal.

"Princess?" she heard Frisk's voice say.

Princess? What was he talking about?

"No, she was a human the Dreemurr family found and raised on their own," said the voice of a female monster.

 _Her. They were talking about her._

Frisk shouldn't stick his head where it doesn't belong.

She slipped past them silently, and almost gagged when she saw how they were looking at each other.

Not a minute later, she moved out of the way as Frisk jumped over a ledge.

Maybe he asked the wrong questions about the queen, too.

* * *

As much as I would like to edit this, because after reading chapter 16...

and even the update (right instead of write!)

*Sigh*

One day these will all be edited though! I just don't want to make you guys wait any longer than you have to!

R&R (It could mean rate and review... or it could mean an overused way to close out of my chapters. Nobody knows.)


End file.
